Deseos prohibidos
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: ¿Qué puede desear alguien a quién se le prohibe tener nesecidad por nada ni por nadie? Pasen y lean.
1. 1 El sueño y la petición

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenece y no gano ningún dinero con esto (¡¡¡ojalá lo ganara!!!)

**Notas de la autora:** Este fic lo empecé a escribir cuando me leí el cuarto tomo, así que es una continuación paralela de la historia, aunque puede que meta cosas que hayan salido en los tomos siguientes. Procuraré de actualizarlo a menudo ya que tengo varios capítulos escritos (en realidad ya voy por el nueve, aunque de éste sólo tengo el título XP), todo depende de que pueda ir a casa de mi amigo, que es él el que tiene Internet, no yo, y de que me deje adueñarme de su ordenador por un rato , bueno, y de que tenga alguna mañana tiempo, ya que mis clases son por la tarde UU. Bueno, ahora sí los dejo leer el fic y no se olviden de dejar un review para saber que les parece. ADIOS

P.D. Una aclaración sobre el título, que los deseos prohibidos son porque qué puede desear alguien que no puede tener necesidad por nada ni por nadie, así que no vayan a ser mal pensads porque Daisuke, para tener 14 años es demasiado inocente (porque ciertamente hay algunos de 14 que son peores que los de 18) y Hiwatari es demasiado responsable y con el suficiente autocontrol como para evitar dejarse llevar...ya que eso conllevaría ciertos riesgos...aunque uno no es de piedra

**Deseos prohibidos**

**Capítulo 01: El sueño y la petición**

Se había despertado antes de la hora habitual así que se quedó un rato más recostado en la cama. Se sentía angustiado debido a lo que había soñado, aunque no lograba recordar que era. Procuró concentrarse en las imágenes inconexas que aparecían en su mente y darles algún orden aunque eso es imposible en un sueño. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño.

Recordaba el batir de unas alas y su carrera tras Dark. Luego paraban, en un viejo edificio abandonado que había cerca de su casa, y allí Dark se colaba en el interior. Él lo seguía y se metía dentro. No recordaba cómo, pero conseguía atrapar al ángel de alas negras, y justo cuando le ponía las esposas, éste se convertía en Niwa y dejaba de mirarlo con superioridad para mirarlo con miedo... con tristeza, y él sentía que no podía aguantar esa mirada que le estaba rompiendo el alma, pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sentía lástima hacia él, pero a la vez le agradaba la idea de que "fuese suyo, sólo suyo". Y de pronto, esa sensación, ese terrible dolor que le traspasaba el alma. Trataba de evitarlo, de impedir por todos los medios que Krad apareciese, pero al final le fue imposible. Se transformó en el demonio de alas blancas y, desde el interior, mirando impotente, pudo contemplar como éste daba muerte a Niwa y sentía que una parte de él también había muerto. Entonces despertó.

Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada solo de recordar aquel momento y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Niwa", murmuró pensando en el joven de cabellos rojos y mirada inocente. Entonces el despertador lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

Se levantó y se vistió sin ganas, pensando aún en lo que había soñado. Le aterraba la idea de ser el causante de la muerte de Niwa, de perderlo para siempre... Nunca tanto como ahora había deseado no ser un Hikari, para no tener que enfrentarse a Niwa, y sobretodo, para no transformarse jamás en Krad. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó al instituto.

Llegó el primero, como siempre, y se sentó junto a la ventana, a observar a los alumnos que iban llegando.

-Vaya, por ahí llega Saehara con su cámara de fotos... aunque dudo de que aquí logre sacarle a Dark una instantánea, Niwa ya no es tan torpe y controla mejor lo de sus transformaciones-pensaba Hiwatari-. Y esas son las gemelas Harada, aunque físicamente iguales, luego son polos opuestos... la mayor parece más madura y la menor es un tanto superficial, aunque en el fondo no es mala chica y demuestra que tiene valor. Y ése... es Niwa...-notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, pero trató de tranquilizarse-. No puedo dejar que aparezca Krad, no aquí al menos.

-¿Por qué no, temes que acaso le haga algo a "tu ángel"?-preguntó irónicamente Krad.

-Claro que no debes aparecer, no está Dark,-contestó Hiwatari-y además... Niwa no es "mi ángel", en todo caso...sería el ángel de Harada...-añadió con tono triste.

-Mira que bien sabes a quién me refiero... yo en ningún momento dije que fuese Daisuke Niwa-le dijo burlonamente.

Hiwatari no pudo contestarle, ya estaba entrando la gente en la clase. Se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada hasta que vio aparecer a Niwa, quien charlaba animadamente con Saehara y otros chicos de la clase. No apartó la vista del chico hasta que éste se percató de su mirada, e inmediatamente se puso a mirar por la ventana. Daisuke se lo quedó mirando con cara de extrañado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Niwa no era el único extrañado, incluso a él mismo le había extrañado ese comportamiento. "¿Por qué habré hecho esa tontería? Sólo lo estaba mirando, nada más", pensó Hiwatari. "¿Sólo eso?", le respondió Krad, "mira que sé lo que piensas".

La mañana transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Hiwatari había continuado observando furtivamente a Niwa, y éste también lo había estado mirando. No sabía por qué Hiwatari lo estaba mirando tanto los últimos días.

Sonó el timbre y todos fueron a comer al patio. Hiwatari se fue al rincón más apartado y escondido que había. Siempre trataba de evitar a los demás y, a parte, le apetecía estar tranquilo, sin un montón de chicas alrededor dándole la lata. Eso lo agobiaba mucho. Se sentó a la sombra de uno de los cerezos que había en el patio. La brisa suave le revolvía el cabello y le relajaba, dejando vagar su mente sin preocuparse por unos instantes de nada y olvidar los problemas. Así estaba cuando escuchó unas voces que lo hicieron bajar a la tierra. Eran Harada y Niwa. Ella le estaba hablando pero él, en aquel momento no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención porque estaba pendiente de alguien que se hallaba sentado a la sombra de un cerezo, porque estaba observando al joven comandante de la policía, Hiwatari.

Siempre lo veía sólo, apartado de los demás por voluntad propia. Era tan serio, tan callado, con esos ojos de un azul profundo siempre tan tristes y melancólicos... "Cuánto desearía poder aliviar tu tristeza, Hiwatari...", pensó Daisuke mientras lo observaba, "pero, ¿cómo estoy pensando esto? Yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, además... él nunca me dejaría".

-Daisuke, ¿me estás escuchando?-le dijo Riku haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Perdona, es que me distraje un momento.

-No, ya, últimamente te distraes muy a menudo...-dijo un poco enfadada Riku.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó Daisuke. Y siguieron caminando por el patio.

-No le des más vueltas Satoshi, "tu ángel" te estaba mirando-dijo burlonamente Krad.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames Satoshi, y deja de llamar a Niwa "mi ángel"-le respondió enfadado Hiwatari.

-Vamos, no te enfades, deberías alegrarte, por lo menos no te ignora ni te utiliza como lo hace tu padre...

-Yo no tengo padre, ya sabes que murió, y ese imbécil no es más que un pobre diablo, aunque él fue el que me sacó del orfanato, y es lo único que le puedo agradecer.

-Vaya, sí que le tienes estima...

-Tanta como a ti, Krad-le contestó sarcásticamente.

-¡¡¡Hiwatari!!!

Hiwatari levantó la vista y vio a Risa Harada que corría en dirección a él. Iba acompañada por Saehara, al cual llevaba casi a rastras sin dejarlo siquiera ponerse en pie. No sabía muy bien porque lo buscaba aunque sospechaba que tendría algo que ver con Dark. Ya habían llegado junto a él y por fin Saehara logró ponerse en pie.

-Hola Hiwatari-lo saludó Risa con la mejor y más seductora de sus sonrisas.

-Hola. ¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Hiwatari secamente.

-Bueno, verás, como supongo que ya sabrás, Dark va a ir al museo Moint a robar...-comenzó diciendo Risa.

-...el broche Lirio de Plata, sí, lo sé-le dijo Hiwatari, y continuó-recibí un mensaje en el móvil mientras estábamos en clase. Ahora pensáis decirme lo que queréis o no.

-Pues queríamos que nos dejases entrar para ver a Dark-le dijo Saehara.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tu padre, Saehara?

-No piensa dejarme entrar, dice que es muy peligroso y que distraería a los oficiales-dijo enfadado Saehara.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejaros entrar. Si os pasase algo sería mi responsabilidad.

-¿Pero y si nadie lo sabe? Tú debes conocer los planos del museo y saber que entradas secretas tiene-le dijo Risa, sentándose al lado de Hiwatari y acercándose a éste.

-Si...pero...esto...yo-trataba de hablar Hiwatari. El que se le acercara tanto Risa lo estaba poniendo nervioso, lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y eso no era bueno.

-Venga, Hiwatari, tú eres muy inteligente y muy bueno-dijo Risa con su voz más melosa y acercando su mano a la de Hiwatari.

-¡¡¡Está bien!!!-le respondió Hiwatari y salió corriendo en dirección al servicio.

-Vaya, Harada, me has impresionado-le dijo Saehara a Risa-. Haz conseguido que podamos colarnos en el museo y además, es la primera vez que he visto a Hiwatari ponerse nervioso y salir corriendo. Eso no lo ha conseguido nadie nunca. Lástima no haberlo podido grabar o haberle sacado una foto, sino dudo que alguien me crea cuando les diga que nuestro hombre de hielo se pone nervioso contigo.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué creías? Nunca subestimes mi poder de seducción, Saehara-dijo Risa-¡¡¡VOY A PODER VER A DARK ESTA NOCHE!!!

Hiwatari se había encerrado en el servicio. Puso el pestillo y trató de tranquilizarse, aunque estaba demasiado excitado. Sentía por dentro el dolor de que Krad trataba de salir por todos los medios, pero no podía permitirlo, estaba en el instituto, había demasiada gente, y además estaba Daisuke, que no podía transformarse en Dark delante de todos y, sin esta posibilidad, apenas podría resistir un ataque de Krad, y también estaba... Un momento, por qué estaba pensando en Risa.

-Ella tiene la culpa de esto. No puedo acercarme a ella.

Por fin logró tranquilizarse y el dolor cesó. Se sintió aliviado de que finalmente Krad no hubiese aparecido, así que salió del servicio. Fue abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con Risa. De nuevo se puso nervioso.

-Vaya, estabas aquí, Hiwatari. Con las prisas se te cayó el móvil. Aquí tienes-le dijo Harada dándole el móvil.

-Gracias-le respondió él sin mirarla a la cara.

Rozó sus manos al coger el móvil. "Son cálidas", pensó,"como las de Daisuke...". Y un leve tono rosado apareció en su rostro.

-¿Y a qué hora podemos ir?

-¿Eh? Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?-preguntó Hiwatari.

-¿Qué a qué hora quedamos?-repitió Risa.

-A las ocho, junto a la salida de incendios del ala oeste del museo. Estad allí los dos y os ayudaré a entrar.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó Risa con la mejor de sus sonrisas y se marchó de allí.

-Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita-pensó Hiwatari.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-le respondió Krad.

-Aunque no tan dulce y auténtica como la de él-dijo sonriendo.

Saehara, que estaba por allí cerca y había visto cuando se le acercó Risa, sonrió para sí mismo al ver a Hiwatari sonreír después de que se fuera la chica, y aprovechó que esta vez si llevaba la cámara de fotos, aunque era la que no tenía flash, y le sacó una. "Por fin te veo sonreír, esta foto tuya en portada seguro hará que muchas chicas compren el periódico, y reconocerán el trabajo y el esfuerzo de conseguir una foto casi imposible", pensó Saehara, "y si además consigo una de Dark y ese tal Krad, mejor aún". Momentos después sonó la sirena y ambos chicos volvieron a la clase.

Aroa Nehring


	2. 2 La visita secreta al museo y una apari...

**Capítulo 02: La visita secreta al museo y una aparición inesperada**

Eran las ocho en punto cuando se vio entrar furtivamente a dos figuras por la puerta de la salida de incendios del ala oeste del museo. Tal y como había dicho, Hiwatari había estado allí para abrirles la puerta y dejar que entraran.

-Bien, ya estamos dentro, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un buen escondite-dijo Saehara-. Oye Hiwatari, ¿en que sala está el Lirio de Plata?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir. Ni siquiera deberíais estar aquí, y sino Harada acuérdate de la otra vez que te colaste y acabamos en el pozo encerrados. Tuvimos que esperar dos horas a que nos sacaran.

-Por favor Hiwatari, venga, dínoslo que nosotros tendremos cuidado de no meternos en líos y si nos pillan no diremos nada de que nos has ayudado a entrar...-Harada había puesto de nuevo en práctica sus técnicas de seducción y le estaba tocando el pelo y acariciándole la cara a Hiwatari. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para que pudiera oler su colonia de frambuesa, además, se había arreglado mucho para poder ver a Dark esa noche.

-Esto...yo...-otra vez se estaba poniendo Hiwatari nervioso, no podía evitarlo cuando ella se acercaba tanto y le hablaba con esa voz tan dulce. Pero debía tranquilizarse y no dejar que la presencia de ella le turbara tanto sino...Krad aparecería.

-¡¡¡Comandante Hiwatari!!!-se escuchó un policía que lo llamaba.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme-dijo Hiwatari dejando a Saehara y a Risa en la puerta. Salió corriendo aunque al final del pasillo aminoró el paso. No quería que nadie lo viera nervioso, sino alguien podría preguntarle. Tenía que olvidarse de Saehara y de Harada y centrarse en cómo atrapar a Dark sin que Krad apareciese.

-Por fin lo encuentro comandante Hiwatari-dijo el oficial que lo había estado llamando antes-. Su padre está aquí, lo está esperando en la sala de vigilancia.

-De acuerdo, ahora iré-contestó sin ganas Hiwatari dirigiéndose a la sala.

Abrió una puerta pequeña que había al lado de donde estaban él y el policía y entró. Iba caminando por un largo y estrecho pasillo, con una iluminación bastante escasa. La noticia de que había venido su padre fue como un jarro de agua fría aunque en aquel momento lo agradeció.

Había llegado a la puerta de la sala de vigilancia. Tomó aire y llamó.

-Adelante-se oyó una voz desde el interior.

Hiwatari entró y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de si. Se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta.

-Hola padre-saludó monótonamente el chico.

-Hola Satoshi. ¿No tienes nada que decirme? Hace tres semanas o así que no nos vemos.

-¿Acaso tendría que decirte algo?

-No sé, quizás... ¿el hecho de que por fin puedes transformarte en Krad?-le preguntó su padre.

-Vaya, veo que estás bien informado-y continuó burlonamente-, por una vez parece que te interesas en tu "hijo"-esto último lo dijo con cierto rencor y sarcasmo.

-Vamos, Satoshi, aquí no hace falta que interpretemos el papel del buen padre y el buen hijo. Dime, ¿puedes controlar tus transformaciones a voluntad?

-Aún no y desde luego es muy difícil controlar el poder de Krad.

-Bueno, pero eres inteligente y aprendes rápido, por algo eres un Hikari-le dijo el padre.

-Y tú me decías que recordase que ya no lo era...-dijo con rabia contenida Hiwatari.

-Es cierto, yo te he dicho eso, pero no puedes negar lo que eres y tu deber es aprender a controlar a Krad para conseguir atrapar a ese maldito Dark.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que...-no pudo acabar la frase porque había visto algo en el monitor. Salió corriendo a dar el aviso de que ya estaba Dark y fue directo a atraparlo.

-Corre Satoshi, corre, a ver si esta noche atrapas al demonio y aparece el ángel-dijo el padre. Hiwatari estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar este comentario.

Mientras tanto, Saehara y Harada se habían dirigido por el mismo camino que Hiwatari, siguiendo las voces de los policías y tratar así de encontrar la sala donde se hallaba el broche que iba a robar Dark. Iban con muchísimo cuidado para que no los vieran y finalmente se escondieron en una sala pequeña, al lado de la de donde estaba el broche. Se colocaron en la penumbra de la sala tras unos grandes expositores que había allí. Se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio escuchando las voces de los policías y esperando oír algo de Dark.

De pronto escucharon a Hiwatari decir que Dark estaba ya dentro, y no se encontraba muy lejos. El joven dispuso que la mitad de los policías se quedase allí y la otra mitad se fuese a la azotea, que era la salida más cercana y por la que probablemente intentaría escapar Dark. Los policías obedecieron y se escondieron, esperando la llegada del ladrón. Todo quedó en silencio.

Risa estaba nerviosa, se moría de ganas por poder ver a Dark. Se pasó la lengua por los labios recordando el beso que éste le dio. Había sido un beso cálido y apasionado, con sabor de fuego. Le encantó.

Saehara había cogido su cámara de fotos y estaba preparado para sacarle a Dark y a ese misterioso chico rubio que hacía poco había aparecido, todas las fotos que pudiese. Iban a aparecer en la primera portada del periódico seguro. Sólo esperaba que su padre no lo viese porque sino le echaría un broncazo de impresión. Su padre tenía muy mal genio.

Ambos esperaban con expectación la aparición del ladrón legendario, que no tardó en llegar. Era impresionante ver lo pronto y lo rápido que se zafó de los guardias. Y en un momento se hizo con el broche y salió corriendo.

Risa y Saehara lo siguieron rápidamente. Se dirigía a la azotea, cómo había supuesto Hiwatari. Lo buscaba. Sin enfrentarse a él, el robo no sería tan divertido y sería demasiado fácil. Aunque ahora que estaba Krad... las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Entre tanto, Hiwatari se había dirigido a una sala que había, que tenía una ventana grande por la que poder subir al tejado de la azotea. Pensaba atrapar a Dark por detrás, antes de que Krad apareciera. Pero eso no le sería posible...Ya estaba dentro de la silenciosa sala, esperando oír la aparición de Dark, cuando comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo ardía, mientras crecían sus huesos y unas alas blancas le nacían en la espalda, desgarrándole la ropa. Se había encogido de dolor en el suelo, tratando por todos los medios de parar aquello, pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde...Krad había sentido la presencia de Dark y había hecho acto de presencia, tomando el control absoluto sobre el cuerpo...

-Ya va siendo hora de que atrape al ángel caído-dijo Krad mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una cínica sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio, escuchando atentamente, hasta que oyó cómo Dark hacía su aparición. Entonces, salió volando por la ventana, en dirección al tejado. Allí estaba Dark, con su demonio alado que le permitía volar. Lo agarró por detrás, poniéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello fuertemente, y con el otro, tratando de sujetar sus muñecas. Como le apretase más el cuello, podría dejarlo sin respiración. Pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Risa y Saehara aparecieron en ese momento en la azotea, y mientras Saehara tomaba fotos de la situación, Risa veía horrorizada como Krad tenía atrapado a Dark. La chica pegó un grito que hizo que ambos, tanto el ladrón como el policía, se fijaran en la llegada de ellos. Krad, cuando había visto a Risa se había olvidado por un momento de que tenía a Dark atrapado, instante que usó este para zafarse del rubio y empujarlo.

No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta comprobó que quién caía desde lo alto del museo no era Krad, sino que éste se había transformado en Hiwatari. En ese preciso instante Daisuke tomó el control sobre el cuerpo de Dark y se lanzó en picado para salvar al chico de los ojos azules, aunque no pudo evitar que éste se golpeara contra uno de los adornos de la fachada del museo.

Aroa Nehring


	3. 3 En el hospital

**Disclaimer:** Lo típico, así que paso de escribirlo que no tengo ganas.

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí les subo el tercer capítulo de mi fic con título dado a los malentendidos (es que la primera persona a la que se lo nombré tomó las cosas por donde no eran XP). Gracias Ishida Rio por tu review. Para mí ha sido un halago que una de las dos autoras de fanfictions de D·N·Angel que más me gustan me haya dejado un review :D. Espero que continúes pronto con el de _Sol de Medianoche_ porque nos tienes a mi prima y a mí toda picadas con lo que va a pasar. Así que te gustan los triángulos amorosos a dos bandas, ¿no? A mí también me gustan, y es que con tan buena base como la que da Yukiru Sugisaki en el manga para sacar parejas a varias bandas, no hay problemas para ello. Aunque sepamos que entre Daisuke y Hiwatari nunca, bajo ningún concepto, va a haber algo más allá de una fuerte amistad, con las escenas rayantes y las conversaciones aún más rayantes, tenemos tema para rato. Luego esa sutil atracción que parece sentir Hiwatari hacia la petarda pija de Risa (con perdón para quién sea fan de ella pero es que no la soporto, me recuerda demasiado a una niñata que tuve como compañera de clase), el hecho de que ella anda detrás de Dark; Éste último que, aunque se supone que a quien quiere es a Riku, no deja de tontear en ocasiones con ella; Daisuke que anda con Riku y ella que no se entera de nada; después Krad, y su reveladora y rayante conversación con Satoshi en el tomo ocho del manga, que a ver cuando vuelve a hacer Yukiru Sugisaki más situaciones como esa porque yo me emocioné y todo cuando lo leí en la tienda, que, porque había gente, sino habría sido para verme, bueno, y menos mal que el examen que hice justo cuando acabé ese recreo era de técnicas de expresión gráfico plástica (de pintar, vaya), que no tenía que estudiar ni nada porque yo estaba haciendo el examen y pensando en el manga que acababa de dejar en la tienda. La gracia, es que todos mis exámenes de selectividad, justamente en ese, que era en el que estaba menos centrada, fue en el que saqué mejor nota XP (que conste que los aprobé todos, ¿eh?) Bueno, creo que ya me he enrollado bastante, bueno, demasiado, pero es que cuando me da la picá no me callo ni bajo el agua XP así que ya no les doy más la lata y los dejo con el fic. Dejen reviews

**Capítulo 03: En el hospital**

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Niwa depositó muy suavemente a Hiwatari y trató de llamarlo, aunque éste no podía escucharlo porque estaba inconsciente a causa del golpe. No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al ver al chico, sosteniendo las gafas en su mano derecha, que se las quitó y guardó Daisuke, como sumido en un plácido sueño, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el lugar. De repente, había vuelto a tener su cuerpo y no el de Dark. "Pero... ¿Por qué?", se preguntó el pelirrojo. Bueno, ahora eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era llevar a Hiwatari al hospital a que lo vieran, aunque aún no sabía cómo, pues no llevaba dinero para un taxi y no sabía si podría cargar con él en brazos. "Si pude con Riku, supongo que podré con él", pensó Daisuke.

Se puso a Hiwatari a la espalda y trató de salir de la zona, llena de policías. Cogió por calles poco transitadas, para que nadie conocido lo viera, y se alegró de que el hospital no estuviera muy lejos.

Entraron por la puerta de urgencias e inmediatamente dejó a Hiwatari sobre una silla y se dirigió a hablar con una enfermera para que lo atendieran. No tardaron en ponerlo en una camilla y llevarlo a observación para hacerle unas pruebas. Mientras tanto, él llamó a su casa para avisar a sus padres de dónde estaba y que no se preocuparan. Su madre le dijo que irían inmediatamente para allá y Daisuke aprovechó para pedirle que le trajera ropa normal, pues aún llevaba puesta la de Dark, que, aparte de llamativa, le quedaba grande.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando lo llamó una enfermera para preguntarle por los datos de Hiwatari.

-¿Podría decirme el nombre?-le preguntó la enfermera.

-Es Satoshi Hiwatari.

-¿Y usted es algún familiar o algo?

-No, sólo soy...su amigo-respondió dudoso. ¿Podía considerarse amistad la extraña relación que tenían ellos dos? Es cierto que se llevaban bien, pero también que estaban condenados a perseguirse el uno al otro.

-¿Sabe el teléfono de sus padres o de algún familiar?

-No, sólo sé que vive sólo-. Era cierto que no sabía siquiera si Hiwatari tenía padres. Era un chico extremadamente reservado.

-Bueno, pues, entonces nada más, de momento.

-Pero... ¿podría decirme cómo está Hiwatari?-preguntó suplicante el chico.

-De momento no, pero no creo que sea nada grave-contestó sonriente la enfermera.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Daisuke. La madre corrió a abrazarlo y a interesarse por como estaban él e Hiwatari y que era lo que había sucedido.

Daisuke procedió a relatarles lo de la caída y el golpe de Hiwatari y que él, por suerte, no se había hecho nada. Emiko abrazó fuertemente a su hijo sintiéndose aliviada de comprobar que estaba bien, y después le dio su ropa para que se cambiase.

Mientras Daisuke iba al servicio, ella y Kosuke hablaron sobre lo ocurrido. Estaban preocupados por lo que le había pasado al chico, pero también por la amistad que éste y Daisuke podrían tener, porque si ya era de por sí bastante duro que tuvieran que enfrentarse siendo unos críos, aún más lo era si se tenía en cuenta que eran compañeros de clase y probablemente amigos.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Daisuke cuando regresó de cambiarse-¿Se sabe algo de Hiwatari o aún no han dicho nada?

-No, aún no, hijo-respondió Kosuke.

-Oye, Daisuke, ¿Hiwatari es el nombre del chico?-le preguntó muy seria su madre.

-No, su nombre es Satoshi, Hiwatari es su apellido.

-No puede ser...-susurró la madre.

-¿El qué?

-¿Sabes quiénes son sus padres?-le preguntó Emiko

-No, sólo sé que vive sólo. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-A mí me suena de algo el apellido Hiwatari...-dijo Kosuke-Un momento, ¿no se llama así el Jefe de policía que es candidato a Ministro de Seguridad? Pero ese hombre no puede ser su padre...creo que tiene sólo veinticinco o veintiséis años...

-Claro que ese no puede ser su padre. Sólo los Hikari pueden transformarse en Krad-contestó seriamente Emiko.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los tres. Daisuke estaba pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Hiwatari no tenía padres, era adoptado? El hecho de que su padre adoptivo fuera jefe de policía explicaba el hecho de que hubiesen dejado a un chaval de catorce años ser comandante de policía, y también el hecho de que viviese sólo pero aún así...si tenía un padre adoptivo, ¿por qué no vivía con él? Creía sinceramente que nunca llegaría a conocer todos los misterios que envolvían a Hiwatari...y eso, en cierto modo, lo apenaba.

-¿Son ustedes los que han venido con Satoshi Hiwatari?-preguntó un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, con el pelo algo cano y rostro serio.

-Sí, somos nosotros-se apresuró a contestar Daisuke-¿Es usted el médico que lo atiende?

-Sí. Venía a decirles que le hemos hecho unas pruebas y que no tiene nada demasiado grave-a Daisuke se le puso la cara pálida al oír lo de "nada demasiado grave", porque eso significaba que algo tenía-, tiene algunos golpes y magulladuras, aunque nada graves, pero tiene un esguince en el tobillo derecho. Va a tener que estar hasta mañana ingresado y luego un par de semanas con el pie sin movimiento ninguno.

-¿Puedo ir a verle?-preguntó impaciente el joven pelirrojo.

-Está dormido, pero sí, puedes ir a verle si no lo despiertas...

-¡¡¡Claro!!!-exclamó eufórico Daisuke.

-Lo van a llevar a la habitación 215, espera un poco y podrás ir-dijo el médico antes de irse.

-Mamá, papá, ¿podría quedarse esos quince días en casa? Es que...él vive sólo...y ya has oído que necesita reposo absoluto...-preguntó tímidamente el chico mientras miraba al suelo. Quería que Hiwatari se quedara en su casa aunque...le daba vergüenza.

-Eso nunca-contestó tajante la madre.

-¡¡¡ ¿Pero...?!!!-empezó a protestar Daisuke.

-¡No pienso tenerlo en mi casa, sabes que es peligroso!

-¡¡¡ ¿Peligroso?!!! ¡¡¡Él es tan culpable de sus transformaciones como yo cuando me con...!!!-Daisuke se había puesto de pie, y había empezado a gritar, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala del hospital. Su padre tuvo que levantarse y taparle la boca antes de que dijese algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

-Daisuke, cálmate-le dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizarlo y continuó-. Entiende a tu madre. Ya sabemos que ninguno de los dos tenéis culpa de lo que os pasa pero, ten en cuenta que si Krad aparece no sabemos lo que podría pasar...

-Si pero... ¿y si yo no me convierto en Dark mientras Hiwatari esté en casa? Eso reduciría las posibilidades de que Krad apareciera...

-Es cierto pero no me quiero arriesgar-Emiko seguía tajante en su negativa.

-Por favor-le dijo Daisuke mirando a su madre con carita de cachorrito abandonado. Esa cara solía funcionarle cuando quería conseguir algo. Su madre no podía resistirlo.

-Oh...bueno...está bien...-acabó accediendo Emiko-. Él se quedará, pero tú te vas a ir ya a casa y yo me quedo aquí...¡¡¡Y no me protestes!!! Te dejo que lo veas antes de irte y mañana, cuando salgas del colegio si quieres pásate por aquí, que estaremos o tu padre o yo.

-¡¡¡Gracias mamá!!!-y le dio un gran abrazo a su madre.

-Venga, anda, ve a verlo que mañana tienes que madrugar...-se quedó mirando como su hijo iba buscando cuál era la habitación de su compañero- ¿Hemos hecho bien Kosuke?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no me parece que ese tal Hiwatari vaya a ser mal chico.

Daisuke había estado preguntando para saber dónde estaba la habitación del joven comandante. Por fin vio un letrero en la puerta que ponía "215". Llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró. Era una habitación no muy amplia, con dos camas y un par de sillones que no parecían demasiado cómodos, al menos, para pasar una noche entera en ellos. La única cama ocupada era la de Hiwatari, que estaba junto a la ventana.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al chico. Parecía dormir tranquilamente, aunque cuando él se acercó pudo oír como murmuraba algo entre sueños...

-Niwa no, a Niwa no...-ahora en su cara se veía un gesto de dolor y de repente...un grito profundo y grave salido de las entrañas del alma y una lágrima que escapaba por los ojos del joven dormido...luego nada...silencio...todo volvió a la normalidad...

Daisuke se había quedado asustado al escuchar el grito. No sabía que era lo que estaba soñando el otro, pero suponía que desde luego aquello era una pesadilla...una terrible pesadilla, pues jamás había escuchado un grito como ese. Cuando Hiwatari pareció calmarse, se acercó y acarició dulcemente su rostro limpiando la lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Su respiración era tranquila y el calor de su piel tan agradable... Levantó la vista del rostro de Hiwatari y miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana...se había convertido en Dark. "¿Pero qué demonios...?", pensó Niwa.

Se puso a rebuscar entre su ropa. Su madre le había traído la chaqueta azul que él había usado esa tarde y en la que tenía la cartera, y allí, una foto de Riku. La sacó y de nuevo volvió a la normalidad. Por suerte, nadie lo había visto. En ese instante, aparecieron sus padres.

-Daisuke, vente conmigo que te lleve a casa que tu madre dice que se quiere quedar aquí esta noche.

-Está bien papá.

Se acercó a su madre para darle un beso y salió de la habitación con su padre. Ninguno de los dos habló porque estaban cansados, así que en cuanto llegó a la casa se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Aunque no sospechaba que le iba a costar tanto dormirse esa noche...

Estaba algo confuso ante su transformación... ¿Por qué se había transformado si no estaba Riku sino Hiwatari? Aún no lo tenía muy claro. También antes en él museo, le había pasado lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso eso significaba lo que él creía? No, imposible, había sido casualidad. ¿O no?

**Notas de autora 2: **¿Les gustó? Pues si es así, les espero en el capítulo 04, "Una proposición que no se puede rechazar". Dejen reviews. ADIOS.

**Aroa Nehring**


	4. 4 Una proposición que no se puede rechaz...

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenece y no gano ningún dinero con esto (¡¡¡ojalá lo ganara!!!)

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí está un nuevo capítulo del fic. Siento haber tardado pero es que estuve una semana mala, luego me vinieron juntos todos los trabajos y exámenes, después la vaguitis propia de las vacaciones (aunque en realidad mi madre me cogió por banda para que la ayudase en casa y por fin ordenásemos mi cuarto, aunque aún sigue siendo un caos), más los días festivos y días siguientes de resaca más el que esta semana estuve mala (sí que he empezado yo bien el año © así que no he podido actualizar antes. Pues, no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que gracias a quienes estéis siguiendo el fic aunque no me hayáis dejado reviews

P.D. Acabo de subir un fic de _Count Caín_, un manga de Kaori Yuki, la autora de Angel Sanctuary. No me queda más remedio que promocionarlo porque es el primero que se publica en español y el manga es poco conocido (con las ganas que tengo yo de que lo saquen en España UU'). Pero por suerte, hay quién se dedica a fansubearlos y, por si a alguien le interesa este manga, lo tengo hasta el tomo 6 en castellano, luego tengo los dos primeros capítulos en inglés del tomo 7. Si quieren que se los mande, mi e-mail es _sabisha angel yami tsubasa_ (los espacios son guiones bajos) arroba hotmail punto com. Abajo les cuento de que va este manga :)

**Capítulo 04: Una proposición que no se puede rechazar**

El reloj llevaba ya más de un minuto sonando sin parar aunque Daisuke parecía no haberlo escuchado. Estaba con la cabeza tapada por la almohada y con un sueño terrible. Perezosamente estiró el brazo para apagar la alarma y se incorporó en la cama. Bostezó y se quedó mirando las gafas que le cogió anoche a Hiwatari. Las tenía encima de la mesilla de noche, y pudo comprobar que estaban rotas…"Por mi culpa", pensó, "igual que cuando me caí por las escaleras y él me agarró…"

Miró que hora era, dándose cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde, y se vistió rápidamente. Cogió la maleta y se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de la camisa. Pensaba llevarlas a arreglar a la óptica que había cerca de su instituto.

Bajó y se tomó sólo un vaso de leche, sin sentarse siquiera a la mesa, mientras su abuelo desayunaba tranquilamente y le decía que si aligeraba su padre podría llevarlo porque iba a relevar a su madre en el hospital cuidando a Hiwatari. Entonces apareció en la puerta de la cocina Kosuke.

-¿Estás listo, Daisuke?-le preguntó su padre sonriente, aunque se le notaban las ojeras por falta de sueño.

-Sí, ya estoy-contestó mientras salía de la cocina.

Se montaron en el coche y Daisuke le pidió al padre si podía llevarlo un momento a la óptica que había cerca del instituto.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a una óptica?-preguntó Kosuke-¿Es que acaso no ves bien y necesitas gafas?

-No, es…es que anoche a Hiwatari se le rompieron los cristales de las gafas con la caída…y quería arreglárselas.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Sí, cogí lo que tenía en la hucha-dijo mientras sacaba el dinero que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón-¿Crees que con esto llegará?

-No sé…lo dudo, así que toma esto-. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la óptica y mientras Daisuke bajaba, él sacó su cartera ofreciéndole al chico unos billetes por la ventanilla del coche.-Bueno, te dejo aquí que voy para el hospital. No te entretengas mucho que vas a llegar tarde.

-Si papá. Ah, por cierto, a la salida iré al hospital…

-Vale, pero aún no digas a nadie que el chico está en el hospital y haz cómo que no sabes nada de él… alguien podría sospechar.

-Está bien. Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, hijo.

El chico entró en la óptica mientras su padre se marchaba. Estaba vacía porque acababan de abrir así que no tardó mucho y pidió que a ser posible tuvieran listas las gafas para cuando el saliera del instituto. Y hacia allí se dirigió.

Entró en la clase a la vez que llegaba la profesora, así que por suerte se libró de que le regañaran.

Cuando la profesora pasó lista, se dio cuenta de que faltaba Hiwatari y preguntó si alguien sabía algo de él. Niwa se quedó callado, sin decir nada, como le había dicho su padre.

Se pasó toda la mañana ausente, observando el sitio vacío de Hiwatari. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado y deseaba con toda su alma que acabasen las clases para ir al hospital. Nada había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Riku, cuando a la hora del recreo le había estado preguntando que le pasaba. Eso fue así hasta que llegó Saehara, plantándole el periódico del colegio en las narices.

-¡¡¡ ¿Has visto que pedazos de fotos he hecho?!!!-dijo Saehara muy contento señalando la portada del periódico y continuó-Ayer fue un día redondo, pude sacar unas buenas fotos de Dark y Krad en acción y esta otra de Hiwatari.

En un principio no le había estado echando mucha cuenta porque no quería saber nada referente a lo ocurrido anoche pero en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Hiwatari puso la mayor atención y le arrebató a Saehara el periódico de las manos.

-Déjame ver-dijo Niwa al cogerle el periódico. El titular principal era sobre el robo de anoche y la pelea de Dark y Krad, pero abajo, más pequeño aparecía un titular que le resultó de mucho interés, aunque antes de que pudiera leerlo, Saehara había vuelto a coger el periódico.

-Si lo quieres, ya sabes, tienes que pagar…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la boca-, no pretenderás que te lo deje leer gratis. El periódico de la escuela necesita fondos para poder mejorar sus materiales…

-Di mejor que necesitas pasta para comprarte una cámara nueva y acabas antes, Saehara…-y sacando algo de calderilla del bolsillo del pantalón, le dio a Saehara el dinero del periódico.

Éste se marchó aún más contento de lo que estaba. Niwa por fin estaba tranquilo para poder leer la noticia que tanto le interesaba, aunque tampoco le fue posible porque llegó la profesora de inglés para dar la clase.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre de salida, Daisuke recogió sus cosas rápidamente, pero la tutora se acercó a él y le dio los deberes para que se los llevara a Hiwatari. Después Riku le preguntó si hoy podría acompañarla a casa pero él le dijo que no, que tenía prisa, y dejó a la chica mirándolo extrañada y algo triste porque no sabía que era lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo ese día.

Al salir fue directo a la óptica, a recoger las gafas de Hiwatari. Mientras esperaba a que le tocase su turno, pues había una mujer mayor con una niña pequeña, de unos diez años, que supuso sería la nieta, que estaban mirando unas monturas de gafas para la niña, él sacó el periódico que le había comprado a Saehara.

Buscó al pie de la página el titular que le interesaba y que decía: "¿Hiwatari enamorado?", y se podía ver una foto pequeña en la que se veía a Hiwatari. Inmediatamente, miró en el índice y buscó la página en la que se hablaba del tema. Nada más poner la página miró la fotografía en la que se veía a Hiwatari, levemente sonrojado, mirar sonriente a una chica que se alejaba de él…una chica con el uniforme de su instituto, con el pelo largo por debajo de los hombros y recogido con un lazo en una cola con el pelo suelto. Reconocería a esa chica en cualquier parte, después de todo, ella había sido su primer amor. ¿Significaba aquello que a Hiwatari le gustaba Risa Harada? No podía…mejor dicho, no quería creerlo.

-¿Qué desea?-la voz del mismo hombre que lo atendió por la mañana lo hizo bajar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, venía a buscar unas gafas que traje esta mañana para ponerle cristales nuevos.

-Ah, es cierto. Espera un momento que te las tengo listas-dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba por una puerta que había detrás, al fondo. Al momento apareció con las gafas arregladas-. Por suerte estas gafas no están graduadas sino, dudo que hubiese podido tenértelas listas para ahora. Aquí tienes. ¿Quieres que te dé una funda para guardarlas?

-Sí, por favor-contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿De que color la quieres?

-¿Color? Azul mismo-no sabía qué color preferiría Hiwatari pero pensó en ese porque era el color del pelo y los ojos del chico.

El hombre se agachó y cogió una funda para gafas que tenía en uno de los estantes del mostrador.

-Aquí la tienes. Son cinco mil yenes.

-Tenga-el chico le dio el dinero y cogió las gafas, guardándolas, junto con el periódico en su mochila-. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ya tenía las gafas y podía ir al hospital directamente.

Por el camino estuvo pensando en cómo se encontraría Hiwatari y en cómo reaccionaría al decirle que se quedase en su casa… Un momento, no se había parado a pensar antes en ello pero, si se quedaba en su casa, que no tiene cuarto de invitados ya que ese es el de su abuelo, eso quería decir…que tendrían que dormir en su cuarto "…juntos…", pensó Niwa sonrojándose, al recordar que tendrían que abrir la cama que hay debajo de la suya con lo cuál, es cómo si durmiesen juntos. Este pensamiento hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera algo nervioso aunque no entendía el por qué… Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al hospital. Entró.

Vio a una pareja y a un enfermero tomando el ascensor, así que se dirigió hacia ellos y subió. Ya estaba en la planta que era, buscando la habitación cuando escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era su padre. Hiwatari estaba detrás de él, con muletas, el pie derecho vendado y también se podía ver sobresalir de la camisa un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, algunos pequeños moratones en los brazos y un arañazo en la mejilla derecha de su rostro.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia ambos y abrazó a Hiwatari. Inmediatamente lo soltó, pudiéndose ver a ambos completamente rojos y sorprendidos por la reacción de Niwa, mientras le preguntaba como se encontraba.

-Bien-contestó Hiwatari-. Sólo estaré así un par de semanas así que no es mucho.

-Bien-dijo Daisuke. Y volviéndose a su padre-¿Papá, le has dicho algo?

-¿Algo de qué?-preguntó Hiwatari.

-No, no le he dicho nada Daisuke.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?-Hiwatari se encontraba algo confuso. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, sólo que se había transformado en Krad y que había atrapado a Dark. Después de eso, lo único que recordaba era haber despertado en una cama del hospital con la madre de Niwa sentada a su lado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo de lo que se podría arrepentir?

-¿Hiwatari…tú…te querrías quedar en nuestra casa…al menos mientras estés así?-preguntó Daisuke sin mirarlo a la cara y señalando su pierna.

-…-Hiwatari estaba muy sorprendido, no podía entender cómo el chico al que anoche estuvo apunto de matar podía pedirle que se quedase en su casa durante lo menos dos semanas, y sabiendo el peligro que correría estando cerca de él.

-Si es por Dark, no te preocupes. No pienso robar nada durante esas dos semanas y ya controlo bastante bien mis transformaciones-le dijo sonriente Daisuke, que tenía muchas ganas de que el chico se quedara en su casa-. Además, ¿cómo te las vas a arreglar tú sólo en tu casa? Es mejor que te vengas y no protestes más.

-Yo que tú le hacía caso-añadió Kosuke-, es muy cabezota y persistente. No sabes la que ha liado para convencernos de que te quedaras.

Hiwatari seguía sin entender a Daisuke. Ciertamente no lo comprendía. Eran enemigos y el pelirrojo lo invitaba a su casa para cuidarlo. No podía sentir menos que agradecimiento ante este gesto.

-…está bien, iré a tu casa, pero antes, ¿podríamos pasar por la mía para recoger las cosas?

-¡¡¡Sí!!!-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Daisuke.

-Pues vayámonos ya-dijo Kosuke.

Salieron del hospital, se metieron en el coche y se dirigieron a casa de Hiwatari.

**Capítulo 05: Un nuevo inquilino**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Lila Negra:** Eres mi otra autora de fics de D·N·Angel favorita , así que me encantó el recibir tres reviews tuyos. No me esperaba en absoluto cómo acababa tu fic de _Con violencia y lágrima_, más que nada por los antecedentes de tus otros fics. Conforme lo leía, más covencida estaba de que iba a acabar de una forma, pero me alegró muchísimo que eligieras este final. Ahora espero con ganas ver que tal es el epílogo y qué nueva historia vas a escribir :). Ahora en serio, a responder a tus reviews. Bueno, perdona si repetí mucho lo de _por todos los medios_, no me di cuenta al escribirlo y cómo lo subí sin revisarlo antes pues…esta vez si que me pondré a revisar. Si encuentras más fallos y eso dímelo para corregirlos cuando pueda. Me alegro de que te guste mi estilo escribiendo y el nombre de la obra de arte que roba Dark. Lo cierto es que creí que iba a parecer quizás simple, aunque al final parece que acerté y todo ;P No te preocupes que las dos semanas que van a estar juntos, casi todo el día, Daisuke y Satoshi, da para mucho ;P (sonrisa viciosilla). Eres la única que me ha comentado el detalle de Krad cuando ve a Risa en el museo. Ni siquiera mi prima cuando lo leyó pareció fijarse mucho en ello. Respecto a la asquerosa de Risa…ni loca la dejo yo con Hiwatari :-( aunque claro está, la niña dará mucha guerra de por medio, porque en fullera y puñetera no hay quien la gane…ADIOS.

**Hermi17:** Gracias por tu review, y espero encontrar otro más largo la próxima vez :) Suerte con tu nuevo fic de Lupin y Sirius, "Virgin Crisis" y espero poder leer pronto el final de "Amor en luna llena", por cierto, a ver si puedes volver a subir el capítulo 28 que no se puede leer bien. ADIOS.

**Kany-chan:** Aunque tu review no me lo dejaste en este fic sino en el de _"Un ángel en soledad"_, pues por lo menos quería darte las gracias por el review y por decirme como tenía que hacer para recibir los reviews de la gente que no fuese de fanfiction. Lo siento mucho pero ese fic no tiene continuación, lo escribí pensándolo como un one-shot y así se quedará de momento, pero no te preocupes que si se me ocurre algo, lo seguiré, pero de momento, espero que al menos te conforme leyendo éste. ADIOS.

**Resumen que encontré en una web sobre de qué va Count Caín:**

_Inglaterra, durante las últimas décadas del siglo XIX. El heredero de la noble familia Hargreaves es un joven adolescente, experto en venenos, aficionado a resolver misterios y que parece estar perseguido por la sombra de la muerte y las desgracias. Desde su mismo terrible origen, la vida del Conde Caín ha sido una verdadera pesadilla, su pasado, su presente y su futuro son terriblemente oscuros, especialmente ahora que debe combatir a la misteriosa sociedad de asesinos, científicos y hechiceros conocida como "Dalila". Pero, a pesar de todo, existe algo de esperanza para él, mientras su media hermana Merry y su fiel sirviente Riff _(me gustaría que viesen algunas de las imágenes (y conversaciones) que hay de Caín y Riff y que digan si eso es o no shonen ai, porque la relación de estos dos da mucho juego :D)_ estén a su lado. La autora nos guía magistralmente por un mundo lleno de misterios, donde el origen del mal no sólo parece encontrarse en los corazones de las personas sino que además en ocasiones es capaz de nacer del mismo amor. Este manga te atrapa fácilmente, en especial por su coherencia (ningún elemento aquí es casual, al final no quedarán cabos sueltos), pero debes tener en cuenta que incluye temas espinosos, como violencia, maltrato infantil, incesto... todo eso matizado con versos de Mamá Gansa._

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? El manga no tiene desperdicio alguno en lo referente a la historia, en cuanto al dibujo…este manga como consta de historias auto conclusivas, Kaori Yuki lo ha ido publicando a la vez que otros trabajos, dejándola aparcada a veces y retomándola luego. Si comparamos el primer tomo de Caín con el último, la diferencia de dibujo es bestial porque la calidad del último, el primero no la consigue ni de lejos. Aunque espero que esto no les sea un inconveniente ya que no desmerece la historia. Tengo muchas ganas de encontrar los tomos que vienen después del seis, ya que a partir de éste, se inicia la saga de God Child, que fue lo primero que yo vi de este manga y de pura casualidad, y a partir de ahí me piqué. Una de las cosas que más me gusta es cuando en algunos de los tomos aparecen historias relacionadas con la infancia de Caín. Puedo decir que es de las que más me gusta leer. Y voy a dejar de hablar ya que me he enrollado más de la cuenta y me van a decir pesada, así que nada más por ahora.

HASTA PRONTO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN REGALADO MUCHAS COSAS POR REYES Y HAYAN TENIDO BUENAS FIESTAS :D

**Aroa Nehring**


	5. 5 Un nuevo inquilino

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es necesario repetir lo que todos saben UU? Bueno, pues ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc.

**Notas de la autora:** Mil perdones por lo que tardo (si mis padres me pusieran Internet no dependería de las casas ajenas… UU). Hoy no puedo contestar los reviews porque no tengo tiempo así que con el próximo les contesto todos juntos¿ok? Pues nada más que decir salvo que espero les guste :D

P.D. Lila Negra, avisame si te llegó Conde Cain porque intenté mandarlo el fin de semana y no sé si llegó, y a Neko-Jeanne, tienes mi permiso para subir el fic a tu comunidad del msn pero dime cuál es para agregarme¿vale?

**Capítulo 05: Un nuevo inquilino**

Ya habían llegado al piso de Hiwatari. Kosuke aparcó enfrente del bloque de apartamentos y ayudó al chico a subir las escaleras, ya que era la primera vez que usaba muletas.

El piso parecía más una vieja oficina que la casa de un estudiante. Apenas tenía más que unos pocos muebles justos y necesarios, aunque llamaban la atención el ordenador portátil y el teléfono con fax que era uno de los últimos modelos que se podían encontrar en el mercado. Apilados ordenadamente en un escritorio estaban los informes de la policía que Hiwatari se encargaba de ordenar y clasificar conforme le llegaban.

Nada más entrar lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un fax a su padre explicándole lo que le había pasado para que le disculpara en el trabajo por no poder ir y le avisó que si lo necesitaba para algo que lo llamase al móvil. Luego cogió del armario una bolsa de viaje y empezó a meter allí dentro algo de ropa, el ordenador portátil, el móvil, los libros de texto y algunos informes que tenía sin acabar de organizar. También guardó el libro de "_El nombre de la rosa_" que se estaba leyendo, y el de "_El sabueso de los Baskerville_", que era uno de sus favoritos. Le gustaban los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

¿Ya has cogido todo-preguntó Kosuke al chico.

-Si, señor.

-Vale, pero no hace falta que me llames señor, me haces parecer viejo. Daisuke, coge tú la bolsa que yo ayudo a Hiwatari a bajar las escaleras. Cuando estés en casa te recomiendo que tengas cuidado porque la habitación está en la planta de arriba, aunque por suerte son pocos escalones los que tendrás que subir.

Se montaron en el coche y no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa. Kosuke bajó del coche y tomó las maletas de Hiwatari mientras Emiko y Daisuke ayudaban a salir del coche a Hiwatari. Emiko, aunque la noche anterior se había mostrado disconforme con la idea de tener al chico en casa, ahora lo recibía con auténtica alegría. Después de haber estado toda la noche despierta con él en el hospital, y haber escuchado los gritos de angustia que daba en sueños y que parecían estar relacionados con Krad, no podía menos que sentir compasión por el chico de los ojos tristes, pues sabía la maldición que pesaba sobre su familia, y que nunca podría tener necesidad ni deseo por nada ni por nadie, y una vida así, debía ser muy triste cuando no eres más que un niño.

Satoshi entró en la casa, sintiéndose como un completo extraño, sin saber cómo actuar delante de la familia de Niwa. Era seguro que debían saber sobre Krad, pero aún así lo acogían en su hogar como si fuese uno más de la familia. Incluso la noche anterior, cuando despertó en el hospital, allí estaba la madre de Niwa a su lado, cuidándolo, como si fuese su madre… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería recordarlo.

¿Te pasa algo, Hiwatari-preguntó muy seria la madre de Daisuke.

-No, nada, señora-respondió rápidamente el chico.

-Ya te dije anoche que no me dijeras señora, llámame sólo Emiko-le dijo sonriendo. Y continuó-Ahora ve con Daisuke que te enseñará la habitación. Y ten cuidado con las escaleras.

-Si, señora, digo Emiko.

-Eso me gusta más. Espero que te encuentres bien aquí.

-Sí.

Daisuke y Hiwatari subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del pelirrojo. El padre salía en ese momento del cuarto después de haber dejado la maleta de Hiwatari.

-El médico ha dicho que necesitas reposo absoluto así que será mejor que te acuestes y no te muevas en todo el día. Quédate en mi cama, que yo dormiré en la supletoria que tiene debajo.

-Lo siento…-fue un susurro apenas audible.

¿Eh?

-Todo esto es culpa mía. Anoche estuve a punto de matarte y hoy…me acoges en tu casa y os ofrecéis a cuidarme…me tratáis como si fuese uno más…os preocupáis por mí…y no merezco todo esto…-le dijo Hiwatari a Niwa mirando al suelo. Estaba sentado en la cama y agarraba con fuerza la colcha.

-Eres tonto.

¿Eh-Hiwatari levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a Niwa que estaba de pie enfrente suyo.

-Nadie merece condenarse a la soledad y al olvido-y abrazando a Hiwatari prosiguió-. Ya no estarás sólo nunca más, siempre me tendrás a tu lado…como amigo…

Hiwatari se dejó estrechar entre los brazos de Niwa, sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo abrazó? Ya ni lo recordaba. Y además, Niwa había dicho que estaría siempre a su lado, que sería su amigo…amigo. A él le bastaba con que Niwa lo quisiese de esa forma, como a un amigo, a pesar de estar condenados a perseguirse.

De repente empujó a Daisuke, doblándose sobre sí mismo y agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, como si de esa forma pudiese parar el dolor que sentía…

¿Hiwatari que te pasa-le preguntó Daisuke muy preocupado.

-Krad…-logró balbucear Hiwatari-…vete…por favor…

El pelirrojo se quedó donde estaba pero al ver la mirada suplicante del joven policía salió del cuarto, aunque se mantuvo pegado a la puerta. Dentro, Hiwatari trataba de luchar contra el demonio rubio que guardaba en su interior, logrando finalmente ganar la batalla e impedir que apareciese.

-Daisuke…-llamó débilmente el chico.

¿Ya estás bien-Niwa se acercó, arrodillándose frente a él.

-Entiendes ahora…por qué debo…estar sólo…-dijo Satoshi con la respiración aún entrecortada-Cada vez…tiene más poder…y no puedo controlarlo…-agarró a Daisuke por los hombros y clavando en el pelirrojo sus ojos le dijo-Ayúdame…por favor…a acabar con la maldición de mi sangre…

Niwa jamás había visto a Hiwatari con una expresión de dolor como aquella, sentía que se le encogía el corazón. Aquellos ojos azules parecían ocultar en su alma toda la tristeza del mundo. Otra vez fue a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, en vista de lo ocurrido antes. Él también había sentido a Dark a punto de salir, pero la práctica lo ayudó a controlarse. Mientras Hiwatari estuviese en casa, no debía transformarse.

El silencio pareció adueñarse de ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, se limitaron a mirar por la ventana y a dejar volar los pensamientos.

Daisuke pensaba en el hecho de que Dark hubiese estado a punto de aparecer. Sus transformaciones eran provocadas por un sentimiento de amor. Así había sido con Risa y después con Riku. ¿Significaba eso que él "sentía algo" hacía Hiwatari? Esa idea lo turbaba. Siempre había considerado a Hiwatari como a un amigo, como a alguien por quien sentía aprecio, el único conocedor de su secreto, que lo había aceptado tal y como era, que a pesar de saber de sus transformaciones, no lo había arrestado aún. Cierto que quería atraparlo, pero no a él, sino a Dark, al ladrón de alas negras.

Recordó como lo llamó tras hacerlo salir del cuarto, lo había llamado por su nombre. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba Niwa. Le gustó oír su nombre de boca de Hiwatari. Sonrió y miró de reojo al joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Aunque había dado un estirón, Hiwatari seguía siendo más alto que él. Era delgado pero fuerte, lo había podido comprobar cuando trataba de atrapar a Dark, y también era muy ágil. El chico lo miró y él le quitó rápidamente la vista de encima. Últimamente no podía evitar observarlo, porque ahora comprendía porque se había sentido siempre tan alejado de él, a pesar de sus intentos. Desde luego, él no creía que pudiese aguantar de esa forma, sin necesitar ni poder demostrar cariño o afecto hacia alguien, estando condenado a la eterna soledad por algo de lo que no eres responsable. Quien sabe, quizás, algún día, los dos podrían acabar con su propia "maldición" y llevar una vida normal. Y quizás entonces…

¡Daisuke la comida está lista así que ven a buscarla-se escuchó gritar desde el piso de abajo a Emiko.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron con el grito. Desde luego ninguno esperaba que rompiese el silencio reinante.

¡Ya voy mam�-le respondió Niwa levantándose, y dirigiéndose al otro-Me parece que esta noche cenaremos aquí.

Daisuke bajó rápidamente a la cocina, donde lo esperaba su madre con dos platos de comida, y las cosas que debía llevarse.

-Vaya, has bajado rápido.

-Sí, es que tenía hambre.

-Pues entonces aquí tienes las cosas. Podéis poneros a comer en la pequeña salita de arriba. Cuando acabéis tráemelo todo y tomaros un baño. Ya sabes que mañana tienes colegio así que no os durmáis tarde.

-Vale, mam�-dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo las cosas y subiendo al piso superior. En cuanto lo hubo dispuesto todo, avisó a Hiwatari para que fuese a cenar con él. Cuando entró en la habitación vio que el otro aún estaba sentado sobre la cama, a oscuras, sólo iluminado por la claridad de la media luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Hiwatari…

¿Si?

-La cena ya está lista…ten, las muletas…

-Gracias…

Daisuke salió de la habitación seguido de Satoshi en dirección a la salita. Se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas que había en el cuarto. Daisuke encendió la televisión y acercó la mesita baja que había delante de ellos, con la comida.

-Mi madre ha preparado fideos al estilo de Kansai¿te gustan-preguntó Daisuke.

-Sí, son mis preferidos-respondió Satoshi.

-Vaya, no sabía. ¿Quieres ver algún programa especial de la tele?

-No, pon lo que quieras. En mi casa sólo se coge bien un canal así que no tengo mucho donde elegir cuando veo la tele por la noche-respondió Hiwatari.

Daisuke cogió el mando y puso una serie que estaban echando que le gustaba a él. De pronto, detrás del sof�, se escuchó un ruido. Niwa se levantó y miró, encontrando a Wiz acurrucado entre el sofá y la pared.

¿Qué hacías aquí, hombre? Ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras en la habitación-dijo cogiendo al pequeño animal en brazos.

-Gyu…-fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Wiz tenía los ojos entrecerrados y con un gesto de felicidad en la cara, pero en cuanto Daisuke se volvió y pudo ver a Hiwatari, su expresión cambió. Saltó de los brazos de su amo y se puso en el suelo, con el pelo encrespado y la cola tiesa, en actitud amenazante. No cabía la menor duda de que había reconocido al rival de su amo.

¿Así que éste es el demonio que protege a la familia Niwa, las alas de Dark-preguntó Hiwatari, aunque más que una pregunta era una afirmación. No era la primera vez que lo veía bajo ese aspecto.

-Eh…demonio…sí…pero para mí es una mascota más que un demonio…en realidad es muy dulce-dijo volviendo a coger del suelo a Wiz, y dirigiéndose a él-No tienes que ponerte así con Hiwatari, él no me va a hacer nada.

Y se volvió a sentar en el sof�, colocando a Wiz en medio de los dos, aunque Wiz estaba pegado a Daisuke y miraba con desconfianza a Hiwatari. No le hacía mucho chiste que estuviera con su amo.

-Bueno, la comida estaba ardiendo pero ahora ya se nos va a quedar helada como no comamos-dijo Daisuke.

-Sí…-respondió Hiwatari. Y empezaron a comer.

No hablaron mucho durante la comida. Después, Daisuke recogió todo sin dejar que Satoshi lo ayudara, y lo mandó a que fuese cogiendo las cosas para bañarse. Cuando regresó, Satoshi ya había cogido su ropa y estaba esperando que Daisuke le diera una toalla. Wiz estaba en una esquina del cuarto sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-Aquí tienes la toalla. El baño es la puerta del fondo. Si necesitas algo avísame. Luego, cuando salgas, te cambio los vendajes¿vale-preguntó Daisuke a Hiwatari. Por respuesta éste movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Cogió las cosas con un brazo y con el otro la muleta, y se fue al baño.

Niwa quedó sólo en la habitación, con Wiz. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero inmediatamente se levantó, recordando que tenía que hacer los deberes.

**Capítulo 06: Preguntas que no se quieren responder**

**Aroa Nehring**


	6. 6 Preguntas que no se quieren responder

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados es de mi propiedad y tampoco gano nada con esto salvo el aumentar mi ego ante sus buenas críticas nn ?MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!

**Notas de autora:** ¿Qué tal? Esta vez me he retrasado en exceso. Mis intenciones eran las de subirlo el viernes 4 de marzo, antes de los trabajos y exámenes, y de las vacaciones de Semana Santa y que me dieran las notas pero es que estuve mala, y luego se me juntaron un montón de trabajos, y los exámenes, y estaba al borde del colapso nervioso por falta de tiempo ya que estuve en cama mala la semana antes de la última semana de clase y fueron cuatro o cinco días de inactividad casi completa porque la fiebre no se me quitaba y no hacía otra cosa que dormir UU' Pero bueno…finalmente conseguí terminar las cosas y aprobé todas, ya que en el primer trimestre me quedó una, pero al final la recuperé nn

Si a los retrasos por motivos escolares le suman un par de intentos fallidos porque fanfiction no me dejaba subir los capítulos porque daba error la página pues…ahí lo tienen, esta vez creo que me superé UU Los reviews de los capítulos cuatro y cinco los contesto abajo y también les aclararé un detalle que pasa con el fic que es distinto al manga y que luego les digo por qué. Y cómo compensación por la tardanza he subido una historia corta que escribí hace tiempo titulada _¿Por qué?_ Espero que les guste y ahora, a leer nn

**Capítulo 06: Preguntas que no se quieren responder**

Sacó los cuadernos de la maleta y, al hacerlo, vio que tenía las gafas de Hiwatari. Con el jaleo de ese día se le había olvidado darle las gafas. También vio la revista, guardada por la página en la que estaba la fotografía de Hiwatari sonriendo al ver a Risa alejándose. Sintió una punzada de rabia repentina, pero sonrió a la vez al ver el rostro de Hiwatari. El joven policía no era muy abierto, y en su rostro, siempre serio y sereno, era muy difícil ver una sonrisa; sobretodo una tan auténtica como esa, aunque no fuese más que un débil atisbo de sonrisa. Deseó poder verlo sonreír más a menudo.

Levantó la vista hacia el escritorio donde el espejo le devolvía la imagen de Dark sonriendo burlonamente.

'Parece que esta tarde iba a poder salir… ¿por qué no me dejaste? Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del comandante cuando se diese cuenta de que era yo quien lo abrazaba…'

'?Te has vuelto loco! No puedes aparecer bajo ningún concepto mientras él esté aquí, ya sabes que…'

'Pues lo veo un poco difícil…'

'¿A qué te refieres?' preguntó Daisuke, que parecía algo molesto.

'Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…' respondió con una sonrisa burlona Dark '¿O es que no quieres reconocerlo…?'

'?Me estás hartando así que vete a la…!' comenzó a decir Daisuke pero se quedó callado rápidamente al ver a Hiwatari en el marco de la puerta.

'¿Con quién hablabas?' preguntó mirando la habitación donde no había nadie más a parte de ellos y Wiz.

'Eh…esto…con nadie…jejeje' rió nerviosamente Daisuke. Hiwatari lo miraba fijamente. 'Será mejor que vaya a por las vendas y eso para ponértelas. Ahora vuelvo.' Y salió apresuradamente del cuarto.

'Es algo raro "tu ángel"…' comentó una voz dentro de Hiwatari.

'Olvídame Krad…'

'Pues tú no olvides que no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga…nadie…'

Hiwatari no respondió. Seguía sentado en la cama con el rostro serio mirando a la puerta, esperando a que Niwa volviese. Al momento apareció el chico.

'Aquí traigo las cosas. A ver, súbete la manga del pijama para que pueda ponerte las vendas y echarte el cicatrizante.'

Hiwatari obedeció y se levantó la manga izquierda del pijama, dejando ver un largo aunque no muy profundo corte. Niwa empapó un algodón con el cicatrizante y lo pasó suavemente por la herida, que quedó teñida de un color entre marrón y rojizo. Volvió a aplicar un poco más y le dio en el corte de la mejilla. Después, tomando las vendas que había dejado en el escritorio, se las puso en el brazo con cuidado de no apretarlas demasiado.

'Parece que se te da bien esto…' comentó Hiwatari.

'Vaya…gracias…' respondió Daisuke sonrojado. 'Mi madre me enseñó. Es que de pequeño solía hacerme muchas heridas cuando entre…' Niwa se calló y Hiwatari se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

'¿Te pasa algo¿Es que acaso ibas a decir algo que no debías?'

'Pues…bueno, lo cierto es que ya da igual. Verás, es que desde pequeño me habían estado entrenando para cuando me convirtiese en Dark, aunque nunca me dijeron nada del motivo del entrenamiento, sólo que no podía decírselo a nadie. Pero como tú ya sabes que soy Dark, no importa que te lo diga.' Daisuke levantó el pijama de la pierna derecha y se dispuso a vendarle el hinchado tobillo. 'Dime¿tú ya sabías que yo era Dark antes de transformarme? Es que a mí no me lo dijeron hasta que no me transformé y, ciertamente, no me hace mucha gracia que lo supiesen todos menos yo, que soy el principal interesado.'

Satoshi no respondió, se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

'Oye, podrías por lo menos contestarme que no me voy a enfadar ni nada.'

'Lo cierto es que algo sabía. Ya me habían hablado del ladrón de la familia Niwa, al igual de que mi familia eran los que debían controlar a Krad.'

'¿Y por qué no me has atrapado antes si lo sabías?'

'Porque a quién quiero es a ti no a Dark…' Hiwatari enrojeció y continuó rápidamente. 'Digo, que a quién quiero atrapar es a Dark, no a ti.'

'…' Daisuke no hizo ningún comentario, sólo se levantó. Al parecer no lo había escuchado…o no había querido escucharlo. 'Listo, ya tienes el pie vendado.'

'Gracias…'

Niwa cogió su ropa para irse a la ducha y recordó lo que esa tarde había ido a buscar a la óptica.

'Se me olvidaba dártelo. Ten, aquí tienes' dijo dándole la funda con las gafas a Hiwatari. 'Y aquí están los deberes que ha mandado hoy la profesora.'

Le dio al chico unas hojas y se fue a la ducha seguido de Wiz, el cual tuvo que regresar al cuarto por orden suya.

Satoshi miró las gafas con alivio. Creía que las había perdido para siempre, pero por suerte era Niwa el que las tenía. Para él aquellas gafas eran un tesoro, el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre, al que ni siquiera pudo llegar a conocer. ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora si su padre no hubiera muerto? Quizás pudiesen ser una familia normal y feliz, como la de Niwa…Tenía un nudo en la garganta y trataba de tragar saliva con dificultad. Tenía que controlarse, de nada le servía pensar en eso ahora. Cogió los folios que le había dado Niwa y empezó a hacer los deberes.

No tenía con que escribir así que buscó entre los libros y la mochila que Niwa había vaciado sobre la cama. Cogió el estuche y vio que debajo estaba el periódico del colegio. En primera plana, la foto de la pelea de Dark y Krad, llamaba la atención sobre los demás pequeños titulares. Sintió como si alguien le pegase un puñetazo en el estómago al ver esa fotografía. Luego, se percató que más abajo aparecía una fotografía suya junto a un titular en el que se leía "¿Hiwatari enamorado?", y buscó la página en la que se hablaba del tema. Puso la página en la que se veía una foto de él, con un leve tono rojo en las mejillas, y que sonreía mientras veía alejarse a Harada. Recordó aquel momento y se rió. ¿Así que Saehara creía que a él le gustaba Harada? Nada más lejos de la verdad, pues sonreía porque Harada le había recordado a Niwa. Se alegró de estar malo y no poder ir a clase, así no tendría que escuchar los comentarios de los demás, aunque no creía que Harada lo fuese a pasar muy bien después de que saliese ese número del periódico. Volvió a poner la revista como estaba y esta vez si empezó a hacer los deberes.

Entre tanto, Daisuke ya había salido de la ducha y se dirigía a bajar las escaleras para darles a sus padres las buenas noches cuando escuchó una risa proveniente de su cuarto. No duró mucho, sólo fue un momento, pero se quedó muy extrañado. ¿Era Hiwatari el que reía¿Qué le habría hecho tanta gracia? Con las manos sobre la cabeza y aún frotando la toalla para secarse el pelo, entró en el cuarto. Hiwatari estaba sentado en su cama, haciendo tranquilamente los deberes. Se quedó un instante en el marco de la puerta, mirando, confuso, y después bajó junto a sus padres. Puede que se hubiese equivocado. Quién sabe…

Sus padres estaban en el sof� viendo la tele, y su abuelo estaba en la butaca, de espaldas a la puerta, tomando una taza de té.

'¿Ya os habéis duchado?' le preguntó su madre.

'Sí, ya tenéis el baño libre.'

'Oh, bien. Entonces a dormiros ya…'

'Bueno, primero debo de terminar los deberes.' Su madre le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria.

'Pues venga, daos prisa, que como te duermas tarde a ver quién te levanta mañana de la cama.'

'¿Cómo está el chico?' preguntó su padre.

'Bien, le puse yo los vendajes. Creo que están bien…' no pudo terminar la frase porque su madre lo interrumpió.

'Claro que tienen que estar bien, después de la maestra que has tenido, como para no estar bien. Es que eso tendría delito…'

'Emiko, tranquilízate, que nadie ha dicho que seas una mala maestra' le dijo Kosuke. El abuelo tomó un sorbo de té.

'¿No ha estado a punto de transformarse esta tarde?' le preguntó el abuelo antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de té. A Daisuke parecía que le habían echado un cubo de agua helada encima.

'¿Transformarse¿Quién, yo…? Yo no me he transformado esta tarde…' respondió nervioso.

'No me refiero a ti sino al chico.' Su abuelo tomó el último sorbo de té y dejó la taza en la mesa. Daisuke palideció visiblemente.

'…No…ninguno nos hemos transformado esta tarde ni nada parecido…jeje' rió nerviosamente. ¿Cómo podía saber su abuelo lo de que habían estado a punto de transformarse?

'De acuerdo.'

En la habitación se hizo un silencio bastante tenso, hasta que Daisuke pareció recuperar el habla y les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y a su abuelo, subiendo después rápidamente a su dormitorio.

'¿Ya te duchaste?' le preguntó Hiwatari al ver a Niwa en la puerta.

'Si…Oye, contéstame una pregunta¿tú puedes sentir cuando me transformo?'

'¿…Por qué me preguntas eso?'

'No…por nada, sólo curiosidad.'

'…Sí…Si estás lo suficientemente cerca, sí que puedo sentir tus transformaciones.'

'Vale.' Daisuke se quedó algo pensativo. Si Hiwatari podía sentir sus transformaciones, él quizás también podría sentir las de Hiwatari, aunque ahora no era capaz, pero su abuelo probablemente si pudiera.

'¿Tienes que hacer aún los deberes, Niwa?'

'¿Eh? Ah, sí, ahora los hago.'

'Si quieres…yo te dejo los míos…ya los terminé…' le propuso Hiwatari.

'Pero…'

'No creo que la profesora se vaya a dar cuenta, los míos no los verá hasta que no vuelva.'

'Bueno, entonces vale. Muchas gracias.'

'De nada…' respondió Hiwatari, desviando la vista a su cuaderno. Niwa otra vez le dedicaba una de sus amplias sonrisas, esas que tanto le gustaban.

El pelirrojo se puso a copiar los ejercicios mientras Hiwatari le dictaba las respuestas. Después, estuvieron hablando de lo que le diría Niwa a la profesora sobre por qué Hiwatari no podría ir a clase. Le dirían que se quedaba en casa de Niwa, aunque tendría que procurar que se enterasen los menos, pero lo del tobillo le dirían que había resbalado en unas escaleras. Finalmente, Hiwatari se acostó en la cama de Daisuke y éste durmió en la supletoria de debajo, con Wiz entre ambas camas, que estaban juntas. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos los tres.

**Capítulo 07: Visitas al enfermo**

**Notas de autora 2:** ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo dando la lata nn! Primero que nada, antes incluso que las aclaraciones ?SATOSHI BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO SE VA A QUEDAR CON EL MAL BICHO DE RISA PORQUE NO SOPORTO A LA NIÑATA! Lo que pasa es que como personaje es muy útil para animar las cosas y eso, pero luego no la trago porque ya una vez me tiré tres años soportando a una compañera de clase y supuesta "amiga", y digo supuesta porque ella se venía con nosotros de encaramada, no era otra cosa, que era un clon de Risa. Esto lo digo porque en algunos reviews me dicen que no líe a Satoshi con Risa, así que aclaro dudas, Satoshi es sólo para Dai-chan, si Krad lo deja, claro n

Ahora prosigamos con las dudas. Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta del fallo del fic. Me refiero a que puse que el padre de Satoshi había muerto antes de él nacer, o en todo caso, recién nacido. Pues bueno, mi justificación es que este fic lo escribí cuando sólo había leído hasta el tomo cuatro del manga y sin haber visto el anime (de hecho, ahora mismo me habré visto como media serie a trompicones UU') y cuando escribí esta parte pues no sabía apenas nada de la familia de Satoshi, salvo por una conversación que mantienen Emiko y Kosuke cuando éste regresa a casa y están los dos solos por la noche en el balcón sentados. Creo recordar que es Emiko la que dice "hace casi quince años de la muerte de Rio Hikari". Por aquel entonces, las únicas veces que había escuchado el nombre de Rio, era o como nombre de hombre, o como diminutivo de Ryoko, así que lo asocié a la idea de que era el nombre del padre ya que los japoneses suelen ser muy formales en lo concerniente al tratamiento de las personas, y si se trata de que es rival de la familia, pues no se van a andar con familiaridades. Al final ha resultado ser el nombre de la madre UU' Pero bueno, el fic no tengo ganas de volver a rescribirlo y cambiar las cosas y demás porque es mucho lío, así que perdonen el error y trataré de que las pistas sobre la familia Hikari que vaya dando Yukiru Sugisaki (que a ver cuando resuelve alguna de las dudas porque cada vez nos lía más en vez de desvelarnos algo, para mi que ni ella misma sabe por dónde van a salir los tiros UU'), buscaré la forma de poder meterlas en la historia de forma que concuerde nn Pues creo que no tengo mucho más que aclarar así que, a responder reviews se ha dicho, que tengo muchos atrasados nn'

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Kaitou-Tenchi:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia y no te preocupes por Riku que intentaré que salga lo mejor parada, aunque debe de ser traumático que tu novio te deje por un tío Oo

A mí también me gustan las dos historias de Caín que me has dicho y le añado la de "Oveja negra" y "Elizabeth tras el espejo", aunque ésta última más que la historia entera en sí, lo que me gusta son algunos fragmentos que salen. ADIÓS nn

**fantasma de la niebla:** ¿Vas a ser fiel seguidora? Gracias nn Como de momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo ocho pues no tengo demasiados problemas por actualizar, lo único son los trabajos y eso y que el capítulo nueve lleva mucho tiempo apalancado pero espero aprovechar para escribir ahora que ando muy contenta y que parece que la musa quiso regresar, o al menos, parte de ella Oo Olvida esto último, anoche no dormí bien y hoy me han hecho madrugar demasiado y estoy que no estoy. Siento no poder pasarte D·N·Angel pero es que yo lo leo porque mi prima compra el manga y me lo pasa. ADIÓS.

**hermi17:** En este capítulo tienes una breve aparición de Dark que espero que te haya gustado nn Procuraré de que salga algo más a menudo, aunque eso de momento no le interese a Dai-chan n Espero que actualices pronto Virgen Crisis que tengo muchas ganas de leer sobre Sirius como demonio (lo cierto es que como angelito no pega nada, para ello ya tenemos a Lupin nn).

**Lila Negra: **Claro que no me molesta que me comenten lo de la forma de redactar, al contrario, lo agradezco porque así sé que cosas debo de mejorar como escritora aficionada nn Ya leí tu nuevo fic. Está muy bien (léanlo, se lo recomiendo). Me encanta cómo representas a Risa en tus fic, captas la personalidad manipuladora que en ocasiones demuestra tener. A ver si subes pronto los otros fics y te animas a escribir alguno de Caín, que me siento allí solita que no hay nadie más que escriba sobre el conde TTOTT ?Gracias por decirme esa serie! No había escuchado hablar de ella pero ya me pondré a buscar cosas y a bajármela nn

**NeKo-Jeanne: **Por curiosidad¿te gusta Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne? La dirección de tu comunidad no la escribe lo de fanfiction pero aún así creo que me has agregado o algo así¿no? Soy de tu misma opinión respecto a que Dai-chan es propiedad de Satoshi y viceversa y a Risa que la manden lejos nn

**Kurama Sohma**?Hola! Leí enterito tu fic de _Confusión _y el de los vampiros nn Me gustó mucho el de los vampiros pero lo que le falló es que va demasiado rápido, espero que escribas la continuación y detalles más las cosas y las relaciones entre personajes, como por ejemplo cómo fue que Krad convirtió en vampiro a Dark y eso. ¿Te gustan las _Crónicas Vampíricas_ de Anne Rice? Si has leído _Entrevista con el vampiro_ o alguno de los otros libros de la saga, son muy buena base para desarrollar historias de vampiros porque recrea las escenas muy bien, con cierto toque de sensualidad y ambigüedad (era para leer cierta escena de _Lestat el vampiro, _me emociono sólo de recordarla nn) Quien lo haya leído no podrá negar que están llenas de shonen ai (sonrisa pervertida nn). Ahora vuelvo a tu review, es cierto que no se ha dicho en el manga el motivo exacto de las transformaciones de Hiwatari pero… en el tomo dos, cuando Hiwatari sale con Risa para estudiar su conducta, al pedirle ella que se quite las gafas, a Satoshi le da una especie de mareo, Risa le devuelve rápido las gafas ya que cree que es por problemas de visión, pero él le dice que no. Además, él se apoya en la pared y se agarra la camisa, como si el dolor que le produjo el mareo fuera del pecho. Después de esto, cuando Daisuke se pone enfermo y Hiwatari lo lleva a la enfermería, Riku lo ve comentarle al pelirrojo que ya no queda mucho tiempo. Así que podríamos decir que ése es el primer aviso de aparición de Krad. Poco después, Satoshi faltó a clase y Daisuke va a verlo con Saehara a su casa para llevarle los deberes. Cuando le preguntan que si ha ido al médico, Hiwatari contesta que no hace falta porque sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa. Y es que está tratando de evitar que Krad haga acto de presencia. Además, nada más entrar en la casa, Saehara se cuela en la cocina, y Daisuke se queda temeroso en la puerta hasta que lo hacen pasar, pero cuando Hiwatari le dice que se encuentra mejor ahora que lo ha visto la cara del pelirrojo es todo un poema nn Después de esto, al final del tomo cuatro, es cuando por fin aparece Krad. Y aparece justo cuando Satoshi ha separado y encerrado a Dark y Daisuke está semiinconsciente en el suelo. Hiwatari se acerca a él diciéndole que lo siente, y en ese instante, escucha a Daisuke murmurar su nombre, llamándolo. Y en ese preciso momento no es capaz de controlarse más y se transforma. Ésta es la única transformación que podemos decir que tiene un motivo claro, el sentimiento de culpa por haber lastimado a Daisuke. Luego vuelve a transformarse en Krad dos veces más porque presiente que Dark está cerca, aunque la primera de ellas no está tan clara pero con la segunda se deduce que la causa es la misma en ambas. Y una cuarta vez, que es cuando Satoshi está en un sótano inmenso, no se sabe dónde, ante la presencia de lo que se supone que es "Alas Negras". La segunda vez que Hiwatari se convirtió en Krad, fue Daisuke quién lo hizo regresar, y en otra ocasión, cuando Dark está en el cuerpo de Daisuke y éste atrapado en un cuadro, Dark toma delante de Krad la apariencia de Daisuke y empieza a hablarle como éste haciendo que momentáneamente Krad vuelva a ser Satoshi. Pero en el mismo tomo en el que pasa esto, Krad vuelve a ser Satoshi y coge a Risa que andaba metida en medio (como siempre  UU') y no sé muy bien cómo, pero la hace quedar inconsciente y se la lleva volando del museo dejándola en el banco de un parque cercano, cubierta por la chaqueta de él y con una de las plumas blancas que se le han caído. ?Mi madre, esto parece una tesis doctoral en vez de la respuesta a un review! Jeje, podríamos llamarla "Tesis sobre las posibles causas de aparición de Krad", o mejor, "¿Por qué Hiwatari se transforma y destransforma cuando andan cerca Daisuke o Risa?" Creo que este título me gusta más nn ¡Ah, me olvidaba de decirte que muchísimas gracias por leer _Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno_ y que te guste mi estilo escribiendo, es el único lemon que he escrito hasta el momento, bueno, aunque se podría decir que cierto fic que tengo por ahí de Yami no Matsuei también lo es, pero eso es otra historia a parte y sobre un tema que me indigna, además, lo escribí bastante después del de D·N·Angel, así que no importa.

**Nalle y Cia:** ?Una fan de Hiwatari como yo nn! Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir y la trama del fic. Muchas gracias por haber leído _Un ángel en soledad_, yo también pienso que no es justo todo lo que tiene que sufrir Hiwatari, pero lo cierto es que tengo fijación por los personajes misteriosos y traumáticos (mis tres personajes favoritos por excelencia son Hiwatari, como no, Hisoka, de _Yami no Matsuei_, y Caín, de _Count Caín_, y cada uno es un compendio de traumas psicológicos de infancia de lo más variado porque entre violaciones, maltratos, padres bastardos que deberían estar encerrados, maldiciones familiares, psicópatas rondando cerca o dentro de uno mismo y demás, aquí no se libra ni dios, vamos, mi querida prima tiene razón cuando dice que lo mío son los tipos raros y rallantes UU'). Millones de gracias por decirme que _Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno_ es uno de los lemon más bonitos que has leído (Aroa da brincos y vueltas por la habitación celebrándolo). Ciertamente llegó a traumatizarme el haber escrito el fic por culpa de una amiga que lo leyó (era la primera vez que leía algo de ese estilo) y luego me dio una lata impresionante, menos mal que nunca supo que yo lo había escrito porque sino no sé que llegaría a hacer, si le faltó poco para publicarlo en el periódico UU' y la fama de pervertida y mente calenturienta que me estaba creando (cuando al final ella se quedó toda enganchada a este tipo de historias XP) cuando a mí siempre me han considerado la niña buena del grupo (aunque yo siempre se lo he dicho a mis amigos, "quién dice que no pueda ser más cínica y retorcida que vosotros juntos", cosa que se está demostrando (sonrisa pervertida) XD). Mejor me dejo de paranoias y listo. Voy a volver a subirlo, porque es que me lo subió una chavala que me hizo una cuenta porque yo no sabía como iba esto y pues por eso lo voy a subir de nuevo, pero esta vez con el título correcto y desde mi propia cuenta nn ?Espero encontrar muchos reviews tuyos en mis fics nn!

**Chikara: **?Buenas! Primero que nada¡por favor no seas tan formal y me trates de usted que sólo tengo 19 años TOT! No te preocupes que te mando Count Caín (espero que te guste ;D), que no es ninguna molestia y muchísimas gracias a ti por tu mail, que me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis historias nn. ¿Y cómo es eso de que no puedes dejar reviews? Antes tenía que no aceptaran reviews anónimos porque no sabía que había que quitarlo y eso, pero ahora, en teoría debería de recibir los reviews de todos, fuesen o no de fanfiction; pero vamos, ahora mismo no importa porque por lo menos me llegó tu mail nn

**Satanic Sasamy:** ¿Sabes que tengo una amiga cuyo mail empieza con lo de sasami? Creo que lo de que no puedas ver el capítulo cinco debe ser un problema de tu ordenador, o de la web que la mitad de las veces no va, porque nadie más me ha comentado que el capítulo estuviese cortado. Pues nada más salvo que espero que los puedas leer bien y, en último caso, te los mando por mail si hace falta. ADIÓS.

**Kai Hiwatari:** Gracias por el review y de seguro que tendremos D·N·Angel para rato ;D

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. ?Me quedaron las respuestas a los reviews más largas casi el propio capítulo O.o! Si es que no me debo enrollar tanto que luego me van a decir que soy una pesada UU'' Ya saben, para comentarios, críticas o sugerencias, dejen reviews. Y posibles ideas que me ayuden a continuar con el bloqueo que tengo también, que ya me buscaré cómo meterlo, porque tengo el inicio del capítulo nueve y una escena por ahí para la que aún queda y que no sé a ciencia cierta cuándo la meteré pero que es la que quería escribir desde que empecé el fic, aunque casi podríamos decir que empecé el fic por meter esa escena nn ?Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Aroa Nehring**


	7. 7 Visitas al enfermo

**Disclaimer:** Lo de todos los días...

**Notas de la autora:** Disculpen el retraso pero es que estoy a final de curso y estoy al borde del colapso nervioso entre trabajos y exámenes U.U'... En el próximo les respondo los reviews¿ok? ESpero que esto les guste aunque a mí no me simpatice demasiado cómo me quedó Emiko u.u'

**Capítulo 07: Visitas al enfermo**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, cuando sonó el despertador, Daisuke estiró el brazo para apagarlo y vio que el otro brazo, con el que abrazaba a Wiz, lo tenía Hiwatari sujeto, agarrándolo con fuerza por la muñeca, como sino quisiese que se escapase.

Se quedó observándolo. Su pelo lacio caía revuelto sobre el pálido rostro, que tenía la expresión serena de siempre. Su boca, entreabierta, dejaba escapar el aire que entraba y salía, haciendo mover pausadamente su pecho. Volvió a fijarse en sus labios. Parecían estar haciéndole una invitación a que los probara. Debían de ser cálidos, húmedos y apetecibles, sin que nadie los hubiese probado antes…Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de acercarse a esa boca que deseaba…Pero de pronto, se oyó un grito.

Había aplastado a Wiz, que estaba en medio, logrando que se diese cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero también despertando a Hiwatari, cuyo rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo con unos sorprendidos ojos azules, a la vez que le soltaba rápidamente el brazo.

Daisuke se apartó rápidamente incorporándose sobre la cama, avergonzado, tratando de reprimir el impulso que lo había hecho acercarse a Hiwatari. Él estaba con Riku, él quería a Riku, y no debía olvidarlo, sin embargo, ahí estaba el chico de piel pálida y ojos melancólicos, mirándolo, medio dormido, con el pelo revuelto, acostado a su lado, sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo…mirándolo como jamás nadie lo había mirado…Se estremeció…Con esos labios entreabiertos que quería probar…Sus ojos iban de los ojos de Hiwatari a su boca, mientras trataba en vano de hacer un esfuerzo por resistirse a esa atracción que ejercía sobre él, haciendo que se olvidase del resto del mundo.

¿No tienes que ir a clase?-le preguntó en un susurro Hiwatari.

S…sí…claro…a clase…-balbuceó Daisuke.

Inmediatamente cogió el uniforme que había dejado colgado en la puerta del ropero y se empezó a vestir. Mientras se quitaba el pijama y se ponía el uniforme tuvo la sensación de que Hiwatari no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero esta vez era distinto, no como cuando lo observaba en el instituto, sino algo totalmente diferente. No se atrevió a volver la vista para comprobar si su suposición era cierta.

Hiwatari, acostado, observaba a Niwa de espaldas. Ya lo había visto otras veces, en el instituto, durante las clases de natación, pero no era lo mismo. Le gustó contemplar como se vestía el pequeño pelirrojo. Parecía que estaba algo turbado. Quizás solo fuese que aún estaba medio dormido. Su cuerpo era delgado pero con una agilidad increíble, no en vano se transformaba en Dark. Cuando estaban en clase, a veces, podía parecer algo torpe, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Daisuke se volvió. Ya estaba entero vestido. Comprobó como Hiwatari lo miraba, pero apartó la vista.

Esto… ¿vas a seguir durmiendo o quieres desayunar ya?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ya que estoy despierto desayuno-respondió incorporándose en la cama. Wiz se apartó de un salto y se metió debajo de la cama. Ya iban dos veces en lo que llevaba de mañana que lo habían aplastado.

Pues entonces no te muevas de la cama que ahora te traeré el desayuno.

Vale.

Niwa salió rápidamente del cuarto. Quería evitar la mirada de Hiwatari, que lo ponía nervioso. Esa forma de mirarlo parecía corresponder más a un impulso o un instinto, que a algo racional, como si Hiwatari se hubiese dejado llevar…igual que cuando él lo había contemplado dormido…Otro estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Se escucharon voces.

Entró en la cocina. Allí estaban su madre y su padre preparando el desayuno, mientras el abuelo leía el periódico. Towa apareció detrás de él, con el pijama puesto, pero se veía que estaba bien despierta.

Buenos días-dijeron los dos al entrar en la cocina y sentarse a la mesa.

Buenas…

¿Hiwatari ya despertó?-preguntó Kosuke.

Sí papá. Por cierto, me das su desayuno para llevárselo. Y dame también el mío, voy a desayunar arriba con él.

En un minuto estará listo. Towa¿quieres el café con leche o sin ella?

Con leche, y mucha azúcar. Daisuke¿es cierto que no te puedes convertir en Dark?

Mientras esté Hiwatari no. ¿Por qué?

¡NO ES JUSTO¡¡¡YO QUIERO VER A MI SUPER DARK!

En la cocina rieron todos. A Towa le había dado fuerte por Dark desde que la besó para darle parte de su magia y salvarla.

"Otra admiradora de Dark, lo que me faltaba. ¡Y encima en mi propia casa! Como sino bastara con mi madre", pensó Niwa.

Aquí tenéis vuestros desayunos.-Le dio al chico una bandeja pequeña para que pudiera subir el desayuno, y añadió-Y no te entretengas que sino vas a llegar tarde a clase.

No te preocupes.-Y tomando la bandeja subió al piso superior, llevando cuidado de no derramar la leche de las tazas.

Hiwatari lo esperaba sentado en la cama, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Apenas había llegado Daisuke a la puerta del dormitorio, ya se volvió para verlo llegar.

Aquí viene el servicio a domicilio, señor, repartiendo desayunos-lo saludó Daisuke al entrar. Satoshi lo miraba con su misma expresión serena de siempre, pero a Daisuke le pareció ver por un instante un atisbo de sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y le dio una taza de leche a Hiwatari. Tomó la otra y se sentó sobre la cama a beberla.

No sabía que sueles desayunar, se me olvidó preguntártelo, pero como la leche la suele tomar todo el mundo para desayunar, pues supuse que te gustaría.

En realidad no suelo desayunar nunca, no tengo mucho tiempo…

¿Cómo! Pero si siempre eres el primero en llegar, y además, debes de morirte de hambre luego en clase sino desayunas. Yo desde luego paso hambre cuando no he podido desayunar porque llegaba tarde.

Ya me he acostumbrado.

Buenos días, Hiwatari. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-saludó Emiko desde la puerta de la habitación, y continuó dirigiéndose a su hijo-Daisuke, aligérate y coge tus cosas que llegas tarde.

Bien, gracias.

¡Otra vez tarde!-exclamó Daisuke mirando su reloj-Y a primera hora tengo clase con la de inglés, que no deja pasar ni una. Adiós, me voy.

Cogió su maleta y se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

¡Péinate, Daisuke, no vayas con esos pelos de loco! Hay que ver con este niño. Que trabajito le cuesta ser puntual. Menos mal que cuando tiene que cumplir como Dark llega a su hora. ¡Y nunca lo han atrapado ni ha fallado en ningún robo¡¡¡Jajajaja!-dijo Emiko pensando en voz alta.

Luego dejó de reír y miró a Hiwatari, del que se había olvidado momentáneamente mientras pensaba en el legendario ladrón.

El chico tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. Toda su vida giraba entorno a Dark, incluso la persona a la que más quería. Como le había dicho Harada cuando cayeron en el pozo de una de las trampas del museo, ambos tenían una triste historia de amor con ese hombre, aunque cada uno a su manera.

Emiko se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo, como si fuese su hijo.

Perdona, es que me dejé llevar por la emoción, jeje…

No se preocupe, no importa.

Claro que importa. No finjas que no te importa nada y que te es todo indiferente cuando no es verdad. Acabo de ver la cara que has puesto cuando he nombrado a Dark. Y parece que siempre estás triste, aunque no lo digas. Sé lo que es perder a alguien querido-lo abrazó con más fuerza. Hiwatari se dejó abrazar-, yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña, pero no puedo estar siempre triste por ello. Muchas veces deseé que estuviese a mi lado, pero no podía ser. Ella está muerta, aunque siempre la lleve en mis recuerdos. Apenas sé sobre ti y sobre Krad, salvo lo que me ha dicho Daisuke y lo que pude ver cuando estuvisteis de excursión, pero no debes dejar que te consuma el dolor y la tristeza que llevas dentro, porque Krad se valdrá de eso para acabar contigo, y no quiero que pase. Daisuke se pondría muy triste si te pasase algo, y no sería el único, a mi también me entristecería-le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y se levantó-. Bueno, será mejor que deje ya de hablar que me enrollo demasiado y tengo cosas que hacer. Si nos necesitas para algo sólo llama¿vale?

Sí…-respondió Hiwatari mientras veía como la madre de Daisuke recogía las cosas del desayuno y se marchaba. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Al abrazarlo Emiko, por un instante, había imaginado que era su madre la que lo había abrazado y le había dado un beso.

A su padre no lo había conocido, así que no podía siquiera recordarlo, aunque si echaba de menos a su madre, pero jamás lo reconocería. No debía hacerlo. Aunque sintiese ganas de llorar, de gritar, de echar correr, de romper lo que había a su alrededor y liberar su rabia y su dolor, no podría hacerlo. No mientras en su interior estuviese Krad. Esa era su condena y no quería que nadie más cargase con ella. Cuando todo se hubiese arreglado, entonces podría liberar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado, y podría confesar el deseo más profundo de su alma, aunque ahora fuese un deseo prohibido.

Llevaba ya mucho rato solo en el cuarto cuando apareció el abuelo de Niwa. Satoshi estaba leyendo, cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos.

¡Adelante!-dijo el joven. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y entró Daiki Niwa, el abuelo de Daisuke.

Buenos días.

Buenos días, señor.

Ya me ha dicho mi hija que aguantas bien lo de la pierna. Se ve que eres fuerte y tienes aguante.

De nada sirve quejarse…

Desde luego. Pero verás, yo he venido aquí porque quería hablarte sobre algo que ocurrió ayer por la tarde…-Hiwatari se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos del abuelo de Niwa. ¿Es que acaso el se había dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de transformarse?-¿Krad estuvo a punto de aparecer, verdad?

Hiwatari se puso más pálido de lo que ya de por sí era. Él sí podía sentir a Dark, pero que él supiese Dark no podía sentir cuando él se transformaba en Krad.

Pero…cómo…

¿Qué cómo puedo saberlo?-preguntó el abuelo-Es muy fácil, puedo sentir cuando mi nieto se transforma en Dark si está cerca. Exceptuando su primera transformación, nunca antes se había transformado involuntariamente estando en casa, por eso supuse que algo habría pasado ayer por la tarde. Esa noche le pregunté si alguno de los dos os habíais transformado, y aunque me dijo que no, Daisuke no sabe mentir. Además, se que algo muy fuerte os une-Hiwatari se sonrojó levemente-ya que cuando estuvisteis de excursión en la isla, la primera vez que vimos a Krad, sólo él fue capaz de hacerte regresar. Apenas sé sobre vosotros, los Hikari, y sobre Krad, pero sí que su poder es muy difícil de parar y que cualquiera no es capaz de hacer que vuelva a transformarse en su domador. Así que te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, tanto por Daisuke como por ti.

De acuerdo, señor.

Vaya, veo que estás leyendo _El nombre de la rosa_, un libro bastante interesante. ¿Te gustan las novelas de misterio?

Sí.

Entonces dile a Daisuke cuando vuelva que te enseñe la biblioteca, ahí seguro que encontrarás libros que te gusten. Puedes coger todos los que quieras.

Está bien, muchas gracias.

De nada-dijo el anciano saliendo del cuarto.

**Capítulo 08: Sueños bajo la luna escarlata**

**Aroa Nehring**


	8. 8 Sueños bajo la Luna Escarlata

**Disclaimer:** Ni me pertenecen los personajes ni gano dinero con esto así que el único provecho que saco es satisfacer mi ilusión de que Dai-chan se quede con mi Satoshi ya que Sugisaki no nos va a dar ese gusto u.u…

Dedicado a **Eriol**, mi apuesto demonio de la muerte y deseo prohibido particular u/u

**Capítulo 08: Sueños bajo la luna escarlata**

Daisuke cuando regresó esa tarde a casa, fue directo a la habitación a ver a Hiwatari. Se le había hecho largo y raro el día sin él, sin poder sentir cómo lo observaba en clase, como si esperase que de un momento a otro fuese a transformarse en Dark.

El joven seguía sentado en la cama, donde lo había dejado esa mañana. Estaba leyendo un libro, y a su lado, un montón de carpetas apiladas mostraban que ya había acabado de ordenar los informes que se había traído.

¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el pelirrojo. El de cabello azul levantó la vista clavando en él sus profundos ojos.

No me puedo quejar. ¿Qué tal fue el día¿Le dijiste a la profesora por qué iba a faltar?

Sí, claro. Aunque no pude evitar que se enterasen Harada,-Hiwatari pareció prestar más atención al oír el nombre-Saehara y Sekimoto. Dicen que mañana vendrán a hacerte una visita.

No importa. ¿Cómo está Harada¿Le han dado hoy mucho la lata?

¿A Riku? No sé por qué tendrían que dársela.

No, me refiero a la otra Harada.

¿Por?-preguntó Daisuke. Su voz dejaba entrever cierto enfado ante el interés de Satoshi por la chica.

Es que ayer no pude evitar ver el periódico del instituto que estaba entre tus cosas y echarle un vistazo al artículo en el que hablaban de mí. Y cómo, según Saehara-puso bastante énfasis al nombrar al reportero aficionado-, a mí me gusta Harada, pues es probable que más de una le haya dado hoy la lata a la pobre con el tema.

Pues la verdad es que alguna si que se ha mostrado bastante enfadada con ella, y desde luego, le echó una buena bronca a Saehara por publicar eso.

Típico de los periodistas tergiversar la verdad.

Entonces¿a ti no te gusta Harada?-le preguntó el pelirrojo con expectación al otro. Quizás más de la que hubiese debido mostrar tratándose de un "amigo".

No…-respondió, y añadió en voz baja, para sí mismo-creo…

Hiwatari se alegró al ver la cara de alivio que ponía Niwa. Quién sabe, quizás, el pelirrojo le tuviese algo más de cariño del que se le suele tener a un "amigo".

Bueno, aquí traigo los deberes así que será mejor que vayamos haciéndolos¿no crees?

Sí, tienes razón.

Y ambos chicos empezaron a hacer sus deberes.

Satoshi se puso a pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho Niwa. Él tenía bastante claro a quién quería, pero… ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Harada? No podía negar que sentía algo por la chica. Su presencia y proximidad lo turbaban sobremanera y lo hacían perder todo el autocontrol que poseía. No podía negar que era guapa y muy femenina, aunque quizás fuese demasiado frívola. ¿Simplemente le atraía¿O quizás le estaba empezando a gustar?

Quizás…-susurró Hiwatari.

¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Daisuke levantando la vista del cuaderno y mirando al de pelo azul.

No…nada…

Ah, vale.

Y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que Towa apareció para avisarlos de que fuesen a comer que todo estaba listo.

Ya habían acabado los deberes, habían cenado, se habían duchado y Daisuke le había cambiado los vendajes a Satoshi. Iban a acostarse cuando Niwa se quedó de pie, frente a la ventana, mirando la oscura noche a través de ella. Parecía haber algo que atraía completamente su atención.

¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Satoshi acercándose a la ventana. Entonces lo vio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Una luna llena, grande y roja como la sangre, dominaba el cielo negro, borrando el brillo de las estrellas.

¿Verdad que es preciosa…?-comentó Daisuke.

Sí…preciosa y peligrosa…roja como la sangre…y eso no significa nada bueno…-susurró Hiwatari.

El pelirrojo se volvió a mirar sorprendido a su amigo. ¿Peligrosa¿No significaba nada bueno? No entendía a que se refería. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en una luna como aquella? Cierto es que había algo siniestro en su color, pero a la vez era algo que atraía sobremanera y sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Será mejor que nos acostemos…-ordenó el de ojos azules mientras se veía obligado a tirar del brazo de Niwa para que se apartase de la ventana.

Se metieron en la cama. Esta vez Wiz tuvo la precaución de ponerse a los pies de la cama, para que ninguno de los dos lo aplastase. Daisuke le puso una mantita por encima para que no tuviese frío y apagó la luz.

¿Por qué dices que es peligrosa?

¿Qué?

Esta luna…yo no veo que puede haber de peligroso en esta luna.

Pues…antiguamente se creía que cuando la luna estaba roja era un mal augurio, que iba a haber derramamiento de sangre, y que esa luna era capaz de sacar a la luz los deseos más prohibidos y oscuros de los hombres…sobretodo si era en luna llena…

…-el pelirrojo no contestó nada, sólo se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuál podría ser el deseo más secreto que podría tener él? No sabía, pero tampoco creía que fuese nada malo. Sin embargo Hiwatari¿qué podría desear? No lo sabía porque jamás dejaba a nadie franquear la barrera que había impuesto a su alma.

Buenas noches, Niwa.

Buenas noches, Hiwatari.

Y en poco rato, ambos estaban dormidos, bajo la influencia de aquella luna escarlata que brillaba alta y poderosa en el cielo.

Hacía frío, así que se abrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta. Estaban en un acantilado, cerca del hotel en el que estaban de excursión con la clase. Empezaba a anochecer, pero a pesar de eso él y Riku se quedaron allí. Tenía que decirle algo, algo muy importante.

Riku, yo…verás…-las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con curiosidad. Él se estaba poniendo muy nervioso-es que…yo…yo soy…-y ante los ojos asombrados de Riku, Daisuke se transformó en…

¡Dark!-exclamó al chica.

¿Serías capaz de aceptarnos?-le preguntó, dando un paso hacia la chica.

…sí…-le respondió Riku acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

Dark le devolvió el abrazo. Tomó el rostro de Harada y lo acercó al suyo propio, besándola. En ese instante, Dark volvió a ser Daisuke, y Riku se había convertido en Hiwatari.

Daisuke se despertó sobresaltado, abriendo mucho los ojos y respirando aliviado al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño. Un momento¿había sido en verdad sólo un sueño? Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Hiwatari. Enrojeció violentamente y se puso en un brinco al otro lado de la cama, casi a punto de caerse.

¿Había besado a Hiwatari en sueños y lo había hecho también en verdad! La cabeza del pelirrojo daba vueltas y se encontraba consternado ante lo que parecía había hecho. ¿Pero cómo había podido¿Se habría dado cuenta Hiwatari? Se volteó a mirarlo y sintió como el corazón le latía con violencia en el pecho. El chico seguía dormido y, parecía que por suerte, no se había dado cuenta de nada. "Más me vale", pensó, y suspiró aliviado.

Se quedó en su esquina de la cama, de espaldas a Hiwatari y tratando de dormir, pensando que quizás, mañana no se acordaría ya de eso y no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie. Al cabo de un buen rato, consiguió dormir, aunque no por mucho tiempo ni muy bien que digamos…

Llovía, pero sin embargo no llevaban paraguas. Estaban en el cementerio, caminando entre un montón de tumbas en el suelo. Una mujer alta y muy guapa, de largo cabello ondulado, caminaba acompañada por un niño pequeño de unos cinco o seis años, de profundos ojos azules como el océano, que llevaba flores. Ambos iban de negro.

Se pararon frente a una tumba sobre la que estaba la estatua de un ángel con el rostro piadoso y las manos en actitud de rezar. En la lápida se podía leer un nombre: Ryo Hikari.

La mujer se acercó a la lápida con el pequeño, y depositaron las flores en un jarrón que había al lado. Las lágrimas de su rostro se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Se levantó y se disponían a marcharse cuando un ángel de largos cabellos dorados y ojos fríos y afilados como el hielo apareció.

El pequeño se asustó al ver cómo se acercaba a su madre y de repente, la mataba. Fue sólo un instante. Le rompió el cuello con un movimiento rápido y preciso. El pequeño gritó. Pero ya no era pequeño, ahora era el muchacho de catorce años que era en la actualidad, así que podía hacerle frente al asesino.

Se lanzó sobre el rubio tirándolo al suelo y sentándose sobre su cintura, comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? No eres más que un enclenque debilucho…así no podrás ayudarlo, al igual que no has podido ayudar a tu madre…

¡Cállate asesino!-gritó Satoshi y apretó con fuerza y con rabia el cuello de Krad. No le importaba mancharse las manos de sangre, después de todo, mientras Krad siguiese dentro de él, sus manos siempre estarían ensangrentadas.

Vamos Satoshi, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz-le decía su padre adoptivo.

Para…-dijo Krad que se ahogaba.

Eso nunca…

Para…

No…

¡Hiwatari, para!-gritó.

Satoshi abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba sentado sobre Niwa y había tratado de asfixiarlo. Retrocedió horrorizado ante la escena, cayéndose de la cama. Los padres de Daisuke aparecieron inmediatamente en la puerta.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí¿Qué eran esas voces?-preguntó Emiko con voz somnolienta.

Hiwatari estaba caído en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta y con la cabeza agachada. Aún estaba asimilando lo que había ocurrido.

No ha sido nada, sólo Hiwatari, que se ha caído-respondió Daisuke tratando de simular normalidad.

Bueno, será mejor que tengas más cuidado, Hiwatari, te puedes hacer daño-y Kosuke ayudó al chico a levantarse y que se metiera en la cama.

Buenas noches a los dos, y a ver si no nos dais otro susto como éste.

Buenas noches-respondieron los dos jóvenes observando como se iban los padres de Daisuke.

Yo…-comenzó a decir Hiwatari, pero fue interrumpido por Daisuke.

¿A quién llamabas asesino?

…a Krad…-respondió Satoshi-Siento mucho lo ocurrido, no volverá a pasar, y te agradezco mucho que no dijeras nada a tus padres, pero si quieres que me vaya o lo que sea lo entenderé…

No seas tonto, tú no te vas a ningún lado, pero¿por qué tratabas de matar a Krad? Después de todo, sois la misma persona…

No digas eso nunca-lo cortó Hiwatari muy serio-Krad no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no somos la misma persona ni nunca lo seremos…Y respecto a por qué quería matar a Krad…eso no es asunto tuyo, así que no preguntes…Buenas noches, Niwa-y el joven comandante le volvió la espalda al pelirrojo dando la conversación por terminada y trató de dormir, algo que le fue muy difícil ya que únicamente le daba vueltas al hecho de que había estado a punto de matar a Daisuke con sus propias manos, sin ser Krad, sino él.

Buenas noches, Hiwatari…-le respondió Daisuke. Se quedó mirando la espalda del chico pensando que habría soñado para llevarlo a hacer eso hasta que se quedó dormido.

Quién sabe, quizás Hiwatari tenía razón al decir que la luna escarlata saca los deseos más ocultos y prohibidos de los hombres…con todas sus consecuencias.

**Capítulo 09: Extrañas reacciones**

**Notas de la autora¡¡¡POR FIN VACACIONES DE VERANO!** Ya acabé las clases, aunque tengo que repetir trabajos para recuperar en septiembre la que suspendí, pero bueno, no es mucho y además me gusta lo que tengo que hacer n.n Lo malo es que ahora sí que me tengo que meter en serio a escribir el fic porque apenas si tengo algo del capítulo siguiente, así que me pondré las pilas y me espabilaré…

El título del capítulo lo saqué de **Yami no Matsuei**, de Yoko Matsushita (si pueden conseguir el manga o ver al menos el anime les aseguro que les gustará, es una serie muy buena); más concretamente de una frase del final del primer tomo "_Hay un vampiro habitando en todas las personas. La luna puede sacarlo a flote desde el fondo de nuestras entrañas. Cubiertos de sangre roja y negra seguiremos matando y aniquilando hasta que alguien más fuerte nos devore…dominados por la Luna Escarlata."_ Esta frase fue el origen del capítulo. No sé si quedó claro, pero con los sueños que tienen quería mostrar los deseos de cada domador y su alter ego. Por eso, en el sueño de Daisuke, éste se muestra como Dark ante Riku, ya que éste es el deseo de Dark, que ella lo acepte; mientras que vemos el deseo de Daisuke cuando Dark vuelve a ser él y Riku se ha transformado en Hiwatari. El caso de ellos dos es bastante claro, pero el de Satoshi es el que quizás no quedó tan claro. En su sueño, él trata de matar a Krad ya que lo ve como el culpable de la pérdida de sus padres, y valiéndose de esto, Krad controla a Satoshi para que trate de matar a Daisuke y así acabar con su enemigo… El hecho de que aparezca el padre adoptivo es porque siempre lo anda azuzando para que atrape a Dark… Creo que si quedaba alguna duda, ya con esto se solucionó. Si no es así, ya saben, déjenme un review, o aunque no tengan dudas, igual déjenlo n.n

P.D. Pregunta extraña e irrelevante pero¿qué opinión tienen sobre la escritora de esto, o sea, sobre mí? Es simplemente por curiosidad. Es que a mi prima, **Dark-san**, en su fic una chavala le dejó un review diciéndole que se veía que era una persona muy sensible, y la verdad, me llamó la atención, pues no es lo que se suele decir en un review, así que por eso quería saber qué piensan sobre mí… se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, desde que soy una egocéntrica narcisista, hasta la de una loca escapada del manicomio…Así que ustedes dirán n.n Y sí, lo reconozco, a veces se me va demasiado la olla, como ahora n.n' ADIÓS

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**NeKo-Jeanne** ¡Hola! Entonces tenía razón, te gusta Kamikaze¿ne? Es que yo he leído el manga y me gusta mucho, adoro a Noin, aunque a veces sea de cuidado… No me he unido a tu comunidad pero ahora ya lo haré, gracias por decírmelo, y el nick que uso es el mismo que para los fics n.n y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡DAI-CHAN X SATOSHI FOREVER! Hasta pronto n.n

**fantasma de la niebla** ¡Buenas! Ya por fin acabé las clases y estoy relativamente más libre (si exceptuamos los trabajos a repetir u.u) ¿Conseguiste por fin el manga? Espero que sí, o que por lo menos, puedas conseguirlo pronto. Me alegro mucho de que te estés enganchando a mi fic n/n y con respecto a que si Daisuke aceptará que le gusta Satoshi… sí que lo hará, pero no es algo que se asuma así como así, tan fácilmente, pero finalmente lo hará, y espero que no tarde mucho n.n Pero si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que a Krad no le gusta Dark, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre Hiwatari… sobretodo después de haber leído una conversación del tomo 8 (hasta el momento creo que mi favorito n.n). La conversación es la siguiente (aviso de spoiler para quien no lo haya leído y quiera leerlo antes de que se lo cuenten):

"_-Entonces… ¿debo exponer esto al mundo?_

_-Satoshi…_

_-Cállate._

_-…si no hacemos nada, la existencia de la Segunda Mano del Tiempo se extinguirá sola…El poder de Daisuke Niwa no puede retrasarlo para siempre. Pero todavía sigues preocupado por ese chico…eso significa-Hiwatari le lanza una mirada significativa a Krad-que sientes algo por él. Es muy torpe y ni siquiera es guapo. No puedo imaginar a tu yo anterior haciendo esto. Antes no te interesaba nada, no querías o necesitabas nada… tu corazón no sufría por otras personas…_

_-**¡CÁLLATE!**_

_-Jujujujuju, ya veo…-Krad pone su mano sobre el hombro de Satoshi, quien está de espaldas a él-Si tanto te molesta que toque tus sentimiento, no lo volveré a hacer por ahora…-hace que Hiwatari gire hasta quedar frente a él y acerca su boca al oído del chico-En cambio…yo, que tanto me preocupo por ti, nunca recibo ningún reconocimiento tuyo._

_-Tú nunca miras para mi lado…-Satoshi se aparta de Krad-Sólo miras hacia el tuyo…_

_-Pero yo…_

_-Soy el cuerpo que necesitas para convertirte en tu yo real. ¡Desaparece¡¡Yo no soy tú!"_

¿Qué te pareció? Yo lo único que digo es que Sugisaki-sensei debería meter más conversaciones como ésta en el manga. En el tomo 5, me parece que es, donde había otra conversación por el estilo entre ellos dos, en donde se ve a Satoshi de pie, en un acantilado, y detrás, Krad, que pasa un brazo por la cintura del chico y con la otra mano le agarra el rostro por la barbilla, acercando su boca al oído de Satoshi diciéndole: "_No olvides… que para mí… tú lo eres todo…"_ Ciertamente una imagen en donde los dobles sentidos están más que servidos n/n Pues nada más que decir, salvo que hasta el próximo capítulo fantasmita n.n

**Ileyse Vyntra** ¿Qué tal! Claro que puedes llamarme Aroa-chan sin problemas n.n ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y por decirme que tengo delicadeza al escribir n/n! Hasta el capítulo nueve n.n

**kikyo-lyn: **¡Hola! Esto… ¿TU Satoshi? Perdón pero creo que ahí te equivocas, así que no queda más remedio que compartir, que es de Dai-chan y yo me lo quedo en sus ratos libres, pero ya haremos un horario para repartírnoslo XP Descuida, que al pobrecito lo haré sufrir, _soy más cruel si cabe con aquellos a los que amo_, como decía Muraki, de Yami no Matsuei n.n… ¡Y muchas gracias por tus reviews en mis otros fics O! Hasta pronto n.n

**kuramasohma:** ¡Muy buenas¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, por los reviews que me has dejado en éste y en los otros fics y por los ánimos para acabar el curso n0n! Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo referente a lo bien que escribe Anne Rice y a que su obra es muy shonen-ai. Me fascina el erotismo que hay en una de las escenas de _Lestat el vampiro_, justo cuando Lestat va a convertir en vampiro a Nicolás. Aquí va un pequeño fragmento del momento en cuestión:

"_Estaba tembloroso, con la camisa empapada en sudor. Entre el desgarrado encaje de la pechera, un destello de carne firme. Una visión tentadora la de su torso, menudo pero lleno de fuertes músculos como los que tanto gustan de representar los escultores, con las tetillas sonrosadas destacando en la piel oscura._

_-Ese poder…-Farfullaba como si se hubiera pasado el día entero repitiendo aquellas palabras con la misma intensidad, como si no tuviera importancia, en realidad, que yo estuviera presente en aquel momento-. Ese poder que hacía inútil cualquier mentira, ese poder oscuro que se cernía sobre todas las cosas, esa verdad que arrasaba…_

_No. Ninguna verdad. Palabras._

_Las botellas de vino estaban vacía; los platos de comida, también. Me fijé en sus brazos enjutos, tensos y preparados para la lucha-pero¿qué lucha?-, en los mechones de cabello castaño escapados de su coleta, en sus ojos enormes y nublados._

_De repente, le vi aplastarse contra la pared como si quisiera atravesarla para apartarse de mí, llevado por un vago recuerdo de las criaturas bebiendo de él, de la parálisis y el éxtasis que había experimentado; sin embargo, inmediatamente, volvió a adelantarse, tambaleándose y extendiendo las manos para sostenerse, asido a objetos que no estaban allí realmente._

_Pero su voz había callado._

_Y algo se quebró en su rostro._

_-¡Cómo pudiste ocultármelo!-susurró._

_Percibí pensamientos de viejas leyendas mágicas y luminosas, de un gran estrato sobrenatural en el que vivían todos los seres oscuros e incorpóreos, de una borrachera de conocimientos prohibidos en la que las cosas naturales habían perdido toda importancia. Ya no había milagro alguno en la caída otoñal de las hojas de los árboles, en el sol iluminando el huerto._

_No._

_El aroma surgía de él como un incienso, como el humo y el calor de los cirios de una iglesia. El corazón latía bajo la piel de su pecho desnudo. El vientre duro y plano brillaba de sudor, de un sudor que impregnaba el grueso cinto de cuero. La sangre salada. Apenas podía controlar mi respiración._

_Pero los dos respirábamos. Respirábamos y percibíamos sabores y olores y éramos presa de la sed."_

¡Si es que como para no emocionarse una ante la idea n/n¡¡¡Si una servidora estuviese en el lugar de Lestat y Nicolás fuese…O/o…esto…olvida esto último n/n'! Creo que la llegada del verano me está afectando más de la cuenta, y eso que aún no entró fuerte del todo v.v… Tienes razón, las vacaciones sientan de maravilla y yo estoy empezando a disfrutarlas n0n Hasta la próxima, que a este paso, voy a acabar contestándote los reviews igual de largos que los capítulos ;P

**Lila Negra** ¡Holita n.n¡¡¡Muchas gracias por decirme donde conseguir Sukisyo! Ya la ví, está chulísima, lo malo es que se me hizo demasiado corto V.V Gracias por la idea, es cierto, Riku ha estado bastante olvidada hasta el momento cuando es parte importante de la historia, pero no te preocupes, que para el próximo capítulo tengo pensado que salga, junto con la petarda de la hermana ¬¬… Referente a Emiko, yo también prefiero esta Emiko, que en ocasiones sabe mostrarse como una madre, ojalá se la viera así más en el manga u.u pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer! Bueno, por lo menos yo me conformo con que te haya gustado. Adiós 0

**Satanic Sasamy** ¡Hola! Espero que no te de más problemas el ordenador y puedas leerlo bien n.n y no te preocupes que lo CONTINUARÉ. Me halaga que me digas que tengo talento para esto / y siento si el fic va algo lento, procuraré aligerar el ritmo. Hasta luego n.n

**Damika Hiwatari:** ¡Buenas¿Cuándo quedamos para contratar a un matón para que se cargue al cacho penco de Risa XD? Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y espero más reviews tuyos. Adiós n.n

**Dark-san86** ¡Holita prima n0n! Que bueno que me dejaste un review, aunque fue muy breve ¬¬. Tienes razón, debo continuar ya, porque eres la que más tiempo lleva esperando, si mal no recuerdo, hace casi un año, que fue cuando te pasé en primicia el fic y se quedó estancado en este capítulo, el ocho, pero es que el nueve no se quería escribir y estoy en ello… sólo espera un poco y verás como lo subo, no te preocupes. ¡Y espero más reviews tuyos¿eh¡¡¡Y esta vez más largos! Hasta luego, prima n.n

**shaosita** ¡Muy buenas! Aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo. Espero que también te guste este n.n ADIÓS

**MOITOS BIQUIÑOS**

**Aroa Nehring**


	9. 9 Ausencias

**Disclaimer:** El pan nuestro de cada día "Nada de esto me pertenece, no saco provecho económico, etc, etc, etc"

Dedicado a **Dark-san**, por llevar un año esperando leer este capítulo¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI, prima! Y a **Eriol**, a ver si no es tan indeciso como Daisuke y aclara que es lo que siente, si sólo mucho cariño o, dios lo quiera, algo más n/n

**Capítulo 09: Ausencias**

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo se levantó temprano, nada más escuchar el primer pitido del despertador, apagándolo rápidamente. Por poco no se cayó de la cama, ya que estaba al borde. Se giró y vio en la otra esquina y de cara a la pared a Hiwatari. Se acercó lentamente a él y susurró su nombre al oído para saber si estaba despierto. Como no respondió, supuso que seguía dormido, así que se levantó y bajó a desayunar.

Satoshi abrió los ojos al oír los pasos de Niwa alejarse bajando las escaleras. Observó sus manos y el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a golpearlo. Tenía que alejarse de Niwa lo más posible y, a pesar de que estuviesen bajo el mismo techo, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de familiaridad o confianza con el pelirrojo, y debía mostrarse lo más distante posible si quería seguir protegiéndolo de sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y fingió que seguía dormido al escuchar pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera. Fue Daisuke quien entró para cambiarse rápido de ropa y coger la maleta para ir a clase. Antes de salir del cuarto dirigió una mirada rápida al cuerpo que yacía dormido en la cama y se fue al instituto.

Entraba en clase cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era Saehara seguido de un Sekimoto llevado a rastras.

-¿No se te habrá olvidado que hoy vamos a tu casa, no? Así que más vale que tengas algo rico para merendar, que eso ayuda mucho a hacer la entrevista-dijo Saehara.

-Tendrás cara…-susurró Sekimoto. Saehara ignoró el comentario.

-¿Qué entrevista?-preguntó Daisuke.

-Tío, estás en la parra. Es la entrevista que se supone que le voy a hacer a Hiwatari-Daisuke notó un ligero temblor por su cuerpo al oír el nombre y recordar el sueño-esta tarde, cuando vayamos a tu casa.

-¿Esta tarde¡Ah, sí, es cierto, esta tarde…!

-¿Te pasa algo Niwa?-le preguntó Riku que acababa de llegar a clase y se acercaba a saludar a su novio.

-Esto… sí, estoy bien… no me pasa nada…-respondió Daisuke nervioso.

-Pues nadie lo diría…-susurró por lo bajo Saehara.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo el pelirrojo escabulléndose.

-¡Pero la profesora va a venir ya!-exclamó Riku, pero el joven Niwa no pareció escucharla.

El chico se había encerrado en los lavabos. Tanto cuando le nombraron a Hiwatari como cuando se le acercó Riku, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y es que no hacía más que darle vueltas al sueño de la noche anterior. En estos momentos tenía un lío impresionante.

De un tiempo a esta parte había empezado a sentir que necesitaba estar cada vez más con Hiwatari. A veces se sorprendía observándolo o pensando en él cuando estaba sólo. Incluso se mostraba receloso de que se le acercara alguna chica, y en especial Risa Harada, que últimamente parecía estar rondando siempre al comandante.

-Satoshi…-murmuró el pelirrojo frente al espejo del baño. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por el nombre y sacudió la cabeza como si de esta forma fueran a desaparecer sus problemas. Miró el reloj. Debería estar en clase.

Salió precipitadamente al pasillo y corrió hasta llegar a la clase justo en el mismo momento en que lo hacía la profesora.

-Menos mal que ha llegado justo, Niwa, sino dudo que lo dejase entrar. Pase-le dijo la profesora enfadada. Al parecer ese día no se había levantado con muy buen pie.

Daisuke entró rápidamente y se sentó en su sitio sin hacer ruido. Giró un instante para observar el asiento vacío de Satoshi y volvió la vista al frente. Pero este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harada, que no sabía que pensar sobre el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

"Quizás es que lo hecha de menos, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido ya que está en su casa… Jo, que suerte tiene Hiwatari, el vive con Niwa, aunque sea sólo por unos días, y yo aún no he visto siquiera su cuarto…", Riku se sonrojó un poco ante esta idea. Ella tampoco le había enseñado el suyo a Daisuke, pero es que el cuarto de una chica es distinto. "¡Qué envidia me da Hiwatari! De seguro que se pasan todo el día juntos…" Y una extraña imagen se le vino a la mente poniéndose mucho más roja. "Por favor, Riku, como puedes pensar esas tonterías… ¡Es completamente absurdo, Niwa es tu novio¡¿Cómo va a sentir él algo por Hiwatari! Esto te pasa por leer los mangas de Risa… tanto shonen-ai te ha acabado afectando…", terminó por murmurar mientras sacudía la cabeza en un gesto de resignación y miraba a Niwa sólo para comprobar como éste seguía mirando el asiento vacío del comandante.

-Señorita Riku¿sería tan amable de decirme qué estaba explicando?-dijo con tono apremiante la profesora.

-¿Eh¿Cómo?-preguntó confusa Riku que no había escuchado nada.

-Ya veo que no estaba prestando ninguna atención a la clase, así que coja su cuaderno y salga a hacer el ejercicio que está puesto en la pizarra. A ver si de esta forma aprende a prestar atención en las clases-ordenó la profesora con genio.

-Ahora mismo-susurró Harada levantándose de su sitio y caminando abochornada hacia la pizarra.

Todos se quedaron mirándola cuando iba hacia la pizarra; todos menos la persona más importante para ella.

Y sin más incidentes continuaron las clases hasta la hora del recreo.

Cuando sonó la sirena, Niwa recogió lentamente los libros y sacó su almuerzo. Parecía estar ausente, tanto es así que no se percató que Riku lo había estado llamando y posteriormente siguiendo hasta que se sentó bajo un árbol para almorzar.

-Hola Riku¿qué haces aquí?-la saludó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hago aquí¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te he seguido por todo el patio desde que saliste de clase ya que te llamé y me ignoraste?-exclamó disimulando malamente su enfado.

-¿Me llamaste? Perdona, es que no me enteré. Lo siento mucho, Riku.

La joven se sentó al lado de su novio y se apoyó en el hombro de éste.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente Niwa? Estás raro, siempre andas como ausente y no sé el motivo. Si no me lo puedes contar, no lo hagas, pero aún así quiero que sepas que puedes contar siempre conmigo-dijo la chica mirando al suelo en todo momento.

-Riku…-susurró Daisuke, y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que almorcemos¿no?-comentó Harada para romper el silencio que se había adueñado de la situación-¿Me dejarías probar un poco de eso? Tiene buena pinta.

-Claro, ten. Lo ha preparado mi madre-contestó mientras le daba lo que ella pedía.

-Pues felicita a tu madre de mi parte que es una buena cocinera.

-Descuida que se lo diré. No sabes cómo se pone mi madre cuando la felicitan por su comida. Aunque, ahora que me acuerdo¿tú no vas a venir esta tarde a mi casa para ver a Sa…Hiwatari?-se corrigió rápidamente Daisuke.

-Supongo que sí, iré.

-Me alegro… aunque no te asustes si mi cuarto está un poco desordenado, es que con lo de que Hiwatari está en casa, pues tenemos las cosas de ambos por el cuarto y andan un poco liadas.

-¿Es que dormí juntos?-preguntó Riku sonrojada. Daisuke parecía una bombilla encendida.

-¡NO¡Para nada! Compartimos cuartos pero cada uno duerme en una cama, aunque estén juntas porque una es supletoria-respondió de un tirón y sin respirar Daisuke.

-De acuerdo… no hacía falta que pusieras tanto ímpetu en la respuesta-comentó divertida Harada.

-Ya…jejeje…je…-dijo Niwa. "¿Por qué demonios me pongo tan nervioso?"

"¿Será por lo que no quieres admitir?", comentó burlonamente Dark.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que admitir!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¿No tienes nada que admitir?-Riku miró a su novio extrañada-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no he dicho nada sobre admitir o no algo…

-Esto… perdona, no me hagas caso… no tiene importancia…

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Sabes? A veces te comportas de forma extraña, pero aún así, me gustas…-añadió completamente roja. Sentía que su rostro iba a arder de la vergüenza.

-Y tú a mí también, Riku, tú también…-dijo Niwa abrazándola, aunque se sentía como un miserable y no sabía por qué.

Al poco rato sonó la sirena que avisaba la vuelta a clase. Terminaron rápido lo que les quedaba de almuerzo y regresaron al aula.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡YA TENGO 41 REVIEWS! Increíble, lo cierto es que cuando empecé había muy poquita gente que lo siguiera y eso, pero aún así estaba contenta; pero ahora, ahora estoy contentísima n/n Sólo en este capítulo me han dejado ocho reviews n/n ¡I'M HAPPY! Nada, cuando llegue a los 50 reviews montaré una fiesta XP ¡Están todas invitadas!

Bueno, comentarios sobre el capítulo que tengo que hacer es, primero que nada, disculpen que me haya quedado más corto que los anteriores. En un principio iba a tratar sobre la entrevista que Saehara le iba a hacer a Hiwatari, bueno, mejor dicho, sobre el comportamiento de los presentes en la entrevista, pero es que como esto se iba alargando cada vez más y al final no metía la entrevista, pues la dejo para el siguiente capítulo y aquí les subo ya éste.

Por fin Riku hace algo más que aparecer de bulto en la historia. A la pobre la tenía olvidada y marginada u.u Lo del pensamiento de ella en relación con lo de las habitaciones, lo de que Daisuke nunca había visto su cuarto, al igual que ella el de él, pero que en el caso de un cuarto de chica es distinto… a mí eso siempre me ha parecido una tontería, de hecho yo siempre le he enseñado mi cuarto a mis amigos, aunque a lo mejor hiciera poco que nos conocíamos, lo único, es que siempre advertía que no se asustasen del desorden de la habitación. A una amiga mía, sin embargo, no le simpatizó que un amigo se metiera en su cuarto, en realidad, como estaba la puerta totalmente abierta, pues entró para curiosear, pero a ella no le gustó eso para nada. Y otra amiga mía tampoco. A este respecto, recuerdo una pregunta que me hizo Eriol, cuando hacía tres o cuatro meses que nos conocimos, pero era el primer día que subió a mi casa. Como él sabe que soy una amante del manga, pues me dijo "Si no quieres, no contestes, pero¿te importa que te haga una pregunta indiscreta?" Yo me quedé pensando en haber que demonios me iba a preguntar, pero aún así le dije que sí, que si me daba la gana, pues no contestaba y listo. Entonces me preguntó "¿Puedo ver tu cuarto?" Mi reacción "O.O ¿Esa era la pregunta indiscreta?" Lo cierto es que me había esperado de todo menos eso. Así que le dije que claro, sin problemas, y se lo enseñé. Me dijo que es porque tenía curiosidad por ver el cuarto de una chica a la que le gustase el manga. Lo cierto es que mi cuarto es de lo más normalito, creo, aunque quizás para otros sea muy infantil: calendario de Harry Potter, póster de El Señor de los Anillos en la puerta del ropero y, tras la puerta del cuarto, uno de un dibujo de un samurai chulísimo, un corcho con recortes de series manga y películas, figuras de hadas y brujas, dos o tres muñecas de porcelana pequeñas, un par de Barbies, algunos peluches y muñecos sobre la cama, una gran estantería repleta de libros, y tres más pequeñas rebosantes de mangas, ropa amontonada a los pies de la cama, el escritorio casi todo ocupado por el ordenador y la impresora junto con lapiceros y un armario pequeñito que me hizo mi padre con ropa de muñecas dentro…en un mueble de estantes los libros de clase y los cuadernos, blocs de dibujo, témperas acuarelas y similares… hay demasiadas cosas en mi cuarto en relación a lo pequeño que es… A veces me han dicho que pese a tener yo 19 y mi hermana ser la de 12, parece más que mi cuarto fuera el de la niña, y el suyo el mío… Tengo ya mas que asumido lo de que soy muy infantil…lo que no llevo también es lo de que aparento tener menos edad, sobretodo cuando la mocosa se pone a mi lado y me dice que va a ser más alta que yo, porque yo mido metro sesenta y poco y ella ya anda por el metro cincuenta y algo… ¡Odio cuando se pone en plan chulilla a decirme que me va a dejar enana! O.O Por desgracia otra vez me he vuelto a ir por las nubes y me he enrollado más de la cuenta, no sé como lo hago U/U

El otro pequeño comentario que quería hacer era el cambio de título del capítulo. Le puse _Ausencias_, porque este capítulo muestra sobretodo como la ausencia de Hiwatari hace que Daisuke se pase casi todo el día en estado ausente. Esta vez si fui breve. Discúlpenme si hablo en exceso y les parezco pesada. Por cierto, se supone que ahora no se puden responder reviews así que si eso déjenme su mail y les contesto por ahí¿ok?.

**MOITOS BIQUIÑOS**

**AROA NEHRING**


End file.
